Nausicaa of the Spirits' Treasure Island
by Nausicaa of the Spirits
Summary: Fanmake of 'Muppet Treasure Island.' Merida and her friends find a treasure map that leads to treasure as well as danger from an evil one-legged pirate.
1. The Cast

Summary: Fanmake of 'Muppet Treasure Island.' Merida and her friends find a treasure map that leads to treasure as well as danger from an evil one-legged pirate.

Disclaimer: Everything seen in here and the movie being parodied here does not belong to me.

* * *

The Cast

Jim Hawkins. . .Merida (Brave)

Long John Silver. . .stays the same

Billy Bones. . .Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean)

Mrs. Bluveridge. . .Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone)

Gonzo. . . Fry (Futurama)

Rizzo. . .Bender (Futurama)

Kermit the Frog/Captain Smollett. . .Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled)

Miss Piggy/Benjamina Gunn. . .Rapunzel (Tangled)

Statler and Waldorf/Ship Figurehead. . .Iago (Aladdin) and Zazu (The Lion King)

Fozzie Bear/Squire Trelawney. . .Ed (Ed, Edd n' Eddy)

Dr. Bunsen Honeydew/Dr. Livesey. . .Dr. Jumbaa Jookiba (Lilo and Stitch)

Beaker. . .Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch)

Sam the Eagle/Samuel Arrow. . .Mr. Arrow (Treasure Planet)

Pirates. . .Various villains from cartoons and movies

Rats. . . Various robots from cartoons and movies


	2. Chapter 1: Shiver my Timbers

Thanks to **Detective88** and **Skullgal94** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shiver my Timbers**

Our story opens somewhere on the ocean near an island.

**Nausicaa of the Spirits' Treasure Island**

**Starring Tim Curry as Long John Silver**

**Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert**

**Mandy Moore as Rapunzel**

**Billy West as Phillip J. Fry**

**John DiMaggio as Bender**

**With Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow**

**And Martha Wentworth as Madam Mim**

V/O: _I was Blackbeard's first mate on that voyage…three days east of Tortola in the Caribee._

**Introducing Kelly McDonald as Merida**

_Blackbeard knew an island. That's where we buried the treasure. Gold and blood, they were Blackbeard's trademarks. He'd leave both behind him that day._

On shore, a group of pirates begin to unload treasure from boats and begin to pull them.

Chorus: _**Shiver my timbers  
Shiver my soul  
Yo-ho, heave-ho**_

_**There are men whose hearts  
Are as black as coal  
Yo-ho, heave-ho**_

Kenai and Koda: _**And they sailed their ship  
'Cross the ocean blue  
A bloodthirsty captain and a cutthroat crew**_

Louis the Alligator: _**It's as dark a tale as was ever told  
Of the lust for treasure and a love of gold**_

Chorus: _**Shiver my timbers  
Shiver my sides  
Yo-ho, heave-ho**_

_**There are hungers as strong  
As the wind and tides  
Yo-ho, heave-ho**_

Overseeing the pirates pulling the treasure along was none other than Captain Blackbeard himself. He had gray eyes and a gray beard with cannon fuses braided in them.

**Based on the novel by Robert Louis Stevenson**

Oswald and Mickey: _**And those buccaneers drowned their sins in rum**_

The Lorax: _**The devil himself would have to call them scum**_

Sebastian and Larry: _**Every man aboard would have killed his mate  
For a bag of guineas or a piece of eight**_

Louis: _**A piece of eight**_

Squidward: _**A piece of eight**_

Ray, Flik, Mooseblood, and Charlie the Ant: _**A-five, six, seven, eight**_

Tiki Masks and Shadows: _**Hulla wacka, ulla wacka  
Something not right  
Many wicked icky things gonna happen tonight**_

_**Hulla wacka, moola wacka  
Sailor man, beware!**_

Sebastian and Larry: _**When de money in de ground,  
Dere's murder in de air**_

Loas: _**Murder in the air**_

Dr. Facilier's shadow: _**One more time now**_

Chorus: _**Shiver my timbers  
Shiver my bones  
Yo-ho, heave-ho**_

_**There are secrets that sleep  
With ol' Davy Jones  
Yo-ho, heave-ho**_

**Produced by Nausicaa of the Spirits**

Kaa and Sir Hiss: _**When the main sail's set  
And the anchor's weighed  
There's no turning back  
From any course that's laid**_

Soon, Blackbeard and his men arrive at a cave. The pirates began digging while Blackbeard watches.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed: _**And when greed and villainy sail the seas  
You can bet your boots  
There'll be treachery**_

As the pirates continued digging, Blackbeard took out two pistols.

Chorus: _**Shiver my timbers  
Shiver my sails  
Dead men tell no tales**_

Without warning, Blackbeard fired the two pistols. Soon enough, he left the cave alone.

V/O: _Aye, fifteen men went ashore that day and only Blackbeard, his own self, returned that day._


	3. Chapter 2: Something Better

Thanks to **Detective88**, **Skullgal94**, **trachie17**, and **Disneefreek** (Sorry, but I'm gonna stick with just Merida, Fry, and Bender) for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Something Better**

The story flashes to the present where a man wearing a red bandanna and a piece of eight on it and pirate clothes is telling the story in an inn. His name was Captain Jack Sparrow. As he went on, the patrons were either not listening or were just plain bored out of their minds.

"Oh, aye," Jack said, "and then ol' Blackbeard…up and died afore they could get back to that cursed island…and dig up the treasure. No one knows to this day who has Captain Blackbeard's treasure map."

The patrons roll their eyes and then say along with Jack, "Now, isn't that a story worth the hearing?"

"It was the first dozen times we heard it," Ron Stoppable said in annoyance.

"I'll drink to that," Danny said.

"But who has the map now, huh?" asked Jack. "Is it some black-hearted squid-suckin' buccaneer? Or is it our very own Merida? Eh, Meri!"

Merida was a 16-year-old girl with bushy red hair, blue eyes, and wore a green dress with white ruffles at the elbows.

She turned to Jack, as she set some mugs down and filled them up with rum, and said in a Scottish accent with a smirk on her face, "Believe me when I say this, Mr. Sparrow: if I had that map, my friends and I wouldn't be here serving you rum."

Her friends she was referring to were a boy and a robot. The boy had orange hair and wore a red coat, a white shirt, blue pants and tennishoes. His name was Phillip J. Fry. The robot had yellow eyes. His name was Bender.

"Yeah," Fry agreed with her, as he carried two mugs of rum. "We'd be out searching for that treasure, sailing the seven seas on a five-year mission, boldly going where no man has gone before! Hey, that's kinda catchy."

"Not me," Bender said. "If I had that treasure map, I'd be trading it for some booze and a proper meal." Noticing Jack hadn't touched his meal, Bender turned to Fry and asked, "Hey, you think he's gonna eat that?"

"Aye," Jack said, "beware the one-legged man! He's the one to fear!"

"Don't worry, Captain Jack," Merida said. "We'll keep an eye out for him."

"Yeah," Bender said, "I'll keep an eye out for him, if he's delivering a pizza."

He began laughing, until Jack hit him with a mug and said, "He's no laughing matter! Even ol' Blackbeard feared him. If he comes pokin' round here, you run for me whippety-quick!"

"No problem," Merida said, as Bender struggled to get the mug off his head. "If we see him, we'll inform you immediately."

"Yeah," Fry said. "One leg, three heads, couple dozen noses, if anything weird happens—"

He yelped as Jack grabbed him by his nose and said, "And it'll be no joking matter, carrot top. The one-legged man brings death."

He let go and Fry fell over, just as a woman's voice called, "Time, gentlemen!"

A short lady with gray hair, green eyes, a purple shirt, and a pink skirt named Madam Mim came out, carrying out a barrel, and said, "Closing time! Pay your bills and then head home! Go on. Out ya go!" She bumped into a drunken cow and set the barrel down, before asking the cow, "Drunk again?" She then said to Merida, Fry, and Bender, "Oh, boys and girl, look at the state of this place!" Merida immediately got to work washing the table with a rag. "How come this place gets to be such a pigsty, huh?"

"Hey!" A group of pigs yelled in annoyance.

"Sorry, no offense, boys," Mim said.

"Here's to you, boys and girl," Jack said, as he got up and put some coins on the table for Merida and her friends. "I'm off to my room!"

"Thank you, Mr. Sparrow," Bender said.

"Yeah, thanks, Jack," Fry said.

As the customers left, Mim called out, "Don't forget to come back for our lunchtime special: roast suckling—"

"Huh?" A pig said, and Mim was quick to say, "Potato, sir. Potato," before they left.

Once Mim closed the door, she said to Merida, Fry, and Bender, "Alright, you three. When you're finished in here, you can go and clean up in the kitchen. I left some table scraps in there for your supper." As she walked up the stairs and said, "Oh, and also, you three forgot to put out the lanterns last night! If you forget that again, there'll be no table scraps for a week!"

* * *

Later, Merida, Fry, and Bender were outside, trying to put the lantern out. Merida was standing at the bottom, Fry was standing on her shoulders, and Bender was standing on Fry's shoulders, trying to put the lantern out.

"You're standing on my ear, Bender," Fry complained.

"Easy," Bender said. "Whoa!"

"Easy, Bender," Fry said.

"Alright, steady, steady," Bender said.

"I hate my life," Merida said.

"Yeah, I hate your life too," Fry told Merida.

"If I had a life, I'd hate it," Bender said.

"I should just run off to sea, like my mother and father did," Merida said. "They were about my age when they sailed to China as cabin kids and my dad ended up a first mate and my mum became captain."

"What, run off to sea and just leave everybody?" Fry said.

"Who's everybody, Fry?" Merida said, as she carried them over to the lamppost. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm an orphan. I've got no family. My dad and mum drowned when I was little."

"Hey, you got us," Fry told her.

"Yeah, we're family," Bender said. He then snuffed the lantern out and said, "Got it."

But then, the three screamed as they tumbled over.

Merida got up and brushed herself off, saying, "Some family we are. I mean, look at us, Bender. We hardly look alike."

Bender sighed, as he said, "Okay, alright. So I'm a robot and you and Fry look alike enough to be brother and sister. I mean, we're still family."

"Yeah," Fry said.

"Yeah, but I wish my life was more like one of Captain Jack's adventures," Merida said. "Sailing the high seas and searching for buried treasure."

"Yeah," Fry agreed, "discovering lost islands and weird civilizations."

Merida pulled out a compass, as she added, "Navigating with my parents' compass wherever the wind may take us!"

"Off to Zanzibar to meet the Zanzibarbarians," Fry added.

"Oh, great, here they go again," Bender groaned.

Merida pointed into the distance, saying, "To the southwest, pirate galleons!"

Fry pointed in another direction, as he said, "To the southeast, multi-armed Zanzibanian shark women and their exploding wigs of death!"

Suddenly, Madam Mim shouted from inside of the inn, "To the northwest, dirty dishes!"

Fry, Bender, and Merida gaped in confusion, before Fry asked, "How the heck does she do that?"

Merida sighed, as she said, "Might as well start. I'll wash."

"I'll dry," Fry said.

"I'll break," Bender said.

As they went inside and got to work, Merida began to sing.

Merida: _**I look around here  
And I want to cry**_

"Me too," Bender said.

Merida: _**I feel like the world  
Is passing me by**_

"It is," Fry said.

Merida: _**And I just can't  
Help but wonder**_

_**Am I doomed to wash and dry  
And is it a curse I'm under  
To do it till I die?**_

"I certainly hope not," Fry said.

"Yeah," Bender agreed."

Merida: _**When I could be an explorer**_

"Sure ya could," Fry said, as Merida pretended to use her broom as a paddle.

Merida: _**Sailing off to distant lands**_

"Not so fast," Bender said.

Merida: _**Instead of spending every afternoon  
Just getting dishpan hands  
The future looks like nowhere  
That I want to be**_

Merida, Fry, and Bender: _**There's gotta be something better  
Something better  
There's gotta be something better  
Than this for me**_

"Now, you're talkin', Merida!" Fry said, before he began to sing.

Fry: _**If it's weird and wild  
Let's go and find it**_ (laughs crazily)_**  
The crazier, the better is what I say**_

"Yeah, that's true," Bender agreed.

Bender: _**To tell the truth  
I really wouldn't mind it**_

"Mind what?" asked Fry.

Bender: _**If we found someplace  
With ten square meals a day!**_

Fry laughed before he, Merida, and Bender began to pretend swordfight.

Fry, Bender, and Merida: _**Let danger call my name**_

Bender: _**If it does, I'm gonna hide**_

Merida: _**I'll put my courage to the test**_

Fry: _**And I'll be by your side**_

Bender: (singing in sync) _**He'll be by your side**_

Merida: _**There's gotta be something better than this**_

Fry and Bender: _**Something more than this**_

Merida: _**I know that there's so much out there**_

Merida, Fry, and Bender: _**To see**_

Merida: _**And I know this life I'm living  
Can't be my destiny**_

Merida, Fry, and Bender: _**There's gotta be something better  
Something better  
There's gotta be something better  
Than this for me**_

"And me," Fry chimed in.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Bender.

Fry, Bender, and Merida: _**There's something better  
Than this for you and me**_

Suddenly, Jack came in, yelling, "Enough with the bloody singing! Rum! I need rum, lads and lass!" Merida quickly hurried off, while Fry and Bender tried to follow. Jack sliced some bottles with his sword, causing Fry and Bender to dive under the table for cover. "I got the horrors," Jack said. "Give me rum! Rum till I float!"

Jack was about to collapse, but Merida quickly steadied him, saying, "Alright, Jackie, alright. Just one small one, though."

But then, Madam Mim yelled from upstairs, "You better not be giving him anymore rum, Merida!"

Fry, Bender, Merida, and Jack stared in the direction Mim's voice had come from in disbelief, before Jack asked, "How does she bloody do that?"

"It's still a mystery," Merida said.

Suddenly, there was a clanking sound and Jack shushed her. A shadow appeared beneath the door crack and a knocking sound was heard. Fry, Bender, and Jack stared at the door in concern while Merida apprehensively walked to the door to answer it.


	4. Chapter 3: The Attack

Thanks to **Skullgal94** and **Detective88** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Attack**

Once Merida had gone over to the door, she tentatively opened it, revealing a gray bat with a pegleg and a blindfold tied over his eyes.

"Hey, Ja-ack," the bat said. "It's me, Fidget." Jack's eyes widened in horror, as Fidget went on, "I know you're here, Sparrow." Fidget yelped, as he almost tripped, before he continued, "You sniveling coward!"

"It's some kind of a blind fiend," Bender whispered to Fry.

Jack put a finger to his lips to shush Bender, before Fry said, "I think they prefer 'visually challenged fiend.'"

Jack then tried to shush Fry, before Fidget said, "Ah, I heard that! There's someone here!" He swiped in a direction, but then said, "No. Over here!" Merida glanced at Jack, who shushed her, as Fidget walked away and said, "Hmm, over here!" He bumped into a moose and grabbed it, as he said, "Aha! Captain Jack Sparrow! Ah, I'd know that scurvy mug of yours anywhere."

Merida reached for a bow and arrow and aimed it at Fidget, as she walked toward him and said, "Um, excuse me, sir, but I'm afraid the bar is closed."

Suddenly, Fidget grabbed her, making her yelp, as she dropped her bow and arrow.

"Aha," he said, stroking her hair. "A pretty girl, is it? Yes, take me to Jack Sparrow, my little pet."

"Y-You've come to the wrong place, sir," Merida said, as Jack drew his pistol and aimed it at Fidget. "Th-There's no Jack Sparrow here."

"Oh, I may be visually challenged, my dear," Fidget said, "but I can see you're lying."

Jack turned off the safety, which caught Fidget's attention. Fidget let go of Merida and yelled a karate sound, as he knocked Jack's pistol out of the way and the shot missed.

"Good evening, Jack," Fidget said. "I know it's you. Yes. You thought you could get away with it, didn't you? Just take it all for yourself and leave your shipmates with nothing. We're not pleased with that, Jack. Not at all. We want you to have this!" He shoved a note into Jack's hand.

Fidget laughed, as he turned to leave and bumped into some chairs on the way out. Merida held the door open for him, as he walked out. Fidget almost tripped, but then felt his way out, before some crashing and clanging sounds could be heard, followed by the sound of a cat yowling.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid cat!" Fidget shouted.

Merida closed the door and turned to Jack, whose hand was shaking as he looked at the note. On it was…

"The Black Spot!" Jack yelled, before he screamed, causing a flock of Pidgeys outside to fly away.

* * *

Back inside, Jack was busy packing stuff.

"But I don't understand," Merida said, as she examined the note with the black spot on it. "What is the Black Spot?"

"The Black Spot's a pirate's death sentence," Jack said.

"Fabulous," Fry remarked.

"They'll be coming to kill me tonight," Jack added, as he continued packing.

"Well then, we'd better help," Bender said.

"Yeah," Fry agreed, as he hurried off to help Bender. "Let's get some stuff."

"It's my sea chest they want," Jack said.

"Underwear," Fry said, putting some underwear in.

"But I'll trick them," Jack said. "I'll shake out another reef and daddle them again!"

"Uh, in English please?" Bender said.

"It's mine!" Jack said. "I'm goin' for that treasure myself! And no one-legged son of a bilge rat will—"

Suddenly, Jack screamed, as he felt his chest, and then collapsed onto his bed.

"Captain Sparrow!" Merida cried in concern.

"He died?" Bender said in disbelief. "But this is supposed to be a fanmake of a kid's movie!"

Suddenly, Jack grabbed Fry and said, "Merry Merida, Merry Merida, Merida, Merida, Merida. You've always been a decent sort to ol' Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Sorry, Jack," Fry said, "but I'm not Merry Merida, Merry Merida, Merida, Merida, Merida." He gestured to Merida, as he said, "She's Merry Merida, Merry Merida, Merida, Merida, Merida."

"Merida!" Jack said.

"Yes?" Merida said.

"Merida, Merry, Merry, Merida, Merida, Merida, Merida," Jack said.

"Yes, Captain, what is it?" asked Merida.

"Take the map," Jack said.

"What map?" asked Merida.

"The map to ol' Blackbeard's treasure!" Jack said. "Don't ya understand what I been tellin' ya, lass? I was Blackbeard's first mate! We all were! Fidget and me! My own shipmates, they'll gully me for sure! And anybody else to get their mitts on that map!"

"I don't know what gullying means, but that hurts, right?" asked Bender.

"Oh, aye, a lot," Jack said, before he said to Merida, "So, quick! Go to my sea chest! Get the map!"

"Right," Fry said, before he, Merida, and Bender ran over to the sea chest and began digging through it. "I think this is it," Fry said, pulling out a shovel, but said, "No, that's not it," as Merida took it from him.

"Hey, guys, look," Bender said, coming out with glasses and Groucho Marx's trademark mustache.

"Bender!" Fry said in annoyance. He then came out with a book called 'Diplomacy by Leia Organa' and asked, "How about this?"

"Let's see," Bender said, as he, Fry, and Merida continued digging through the chest, until Merida pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Bender, look," Fry said, as Merida undid the string keeping the parchment rolled up, revealing it to be a map.

"Jings cravens hub my bob," Merida said. "It is a treasure map!"

Fry's eyes became dollar signs, as he said, "We're gonna be rich!"

"We're gonna be dead," Bender said.

"Beware, lads and lass," Jack said. "Beware!"

"What? The one-legged man?" asked Merida.

"Aye," Jack said, "but also beware runnin' with scissors or any other pointy objects. It's all fun and games until someone loses an—"

Suddenly, Jack screams again, before he collapses back onto the bed.

"Captain?" said Merida.

"He's dead," Bender realized. "And we're standing in a room with a dead guy!"

Bender and Fry screamed and ran out of the room and Merida screamed as well, before following.

The trio ran down the stairs, continuing to scream, as Fry yelled, "Merida!"

Suddenly, a window shattered and another followed.

The door opened, revealing Fidget and a group of pirates behind him.

"Oh, Jack Sparrow!" Fidget said. "Trick or treat!"

Merida, Fry, and Bender screamed again, before running separate ways.

"Don't try to hide, Jack!" A fat cat named Pete said. "You know what we want!"

Bender and Fry continued screaming, as they ran into a weapons room and shut the door.

* * *

Merida, meanwhile, after grabbing her bow and arrows, quickly ran up the stairs and jumped out of the way as another pirate dove through the window.

"Suddenly, I think I know how scared that woman was in that one horror movie when her mutating boyfriend jumped through the window to kidnap her," Merida commented, before running up the stairs.

"Where are ya, Jack Sparrow?" Pete called, knocking things aside. "Where are ya, Jack?"

* * *

Upstairs, Merida dashed down the hall, before she arrived at Madam Mim's room and knocked on the door, yelling, "Madam Mim!"

The old woman in question woke up.

* * *

Downstairs, the pirates continued searching, as Pete yelled, "There's no use hiding!"

* * *

"For goodness' sakes," Madam Mim said, walking over to the door, "can't a woman get her beauty sleep anymore?" She opened the door and Merida dashed in. "Merida, what are you doing?" Mim said, as Merida locked the door and worriedly looked out the window.

* * *

Back downstairs, Fidget swiped at things at random, trying to find Jack, even swiping at a clock only to bump into it.

* * *

Back in the weapon room, Bender carried a gun over to Fry, as he said, "Okay, Fry, I got the gun!"

"Alright, Bender," Fry said, getting out some gunpowder and pouring it into the barrel. "Now we gotta load it." After that was done, he said, "Now, where does Madam Mim keep the bullets?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Pete said, "Jack's dead, and he hasn't got the bloomin' map!"

"Those little girls must have it," Fidget said. "Get them!"

* * *

Back in the weapon room, Bender found a bag labeled 'Bullets' and said, "Hey, Fry, I've found the bullets. See? Here they are. They—" However, they spilled out and Bender said, "Oops."

* * *

Meanwhile, the pirates ran to Madam Mim's room and knocked on the door.

"Open up in there," a pirate yelled. "We wants the map and we'll skewer anybody who gets in the way!"

"Quick, Merida," Madam Mim said. "The back stairs!"

Madam Mim quickly opened another door and Merida ran through it, before Mim shut the door. Suddenly, the door was blasted down and the pirates came in. Mim's eyes narrowed, as she rolled up her sleeves and stormed towards the pirates. She then began fighting them.

"Get out of my inn, you tattooed miseries!" She yelled. "Can't an old woman get a good night's sleep on her own?"

She then proceeded to slap a pirate silly.

* * *

Back in the weapons room, Fry carried a barrel, accidentally spilling some gun powder, as he said, "This gun is useless, Bender! You lost all the bullets!"

"Well, you're losin' the powder," Bender retorted.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the two screamed when they saw it was the pirates.

"The map, where is it?" Pete demanded. "Tell us where it is or die!"

Fry and Bender yelped as Pete knocked the candle out of Bender's hands with a sword.

"Get them!" Pete yelled, as he and the other pirates began chasing Fry and Bender.

"Run for it!" Bender yelled, before he and Fry turned and ran, not even noticing the candle landing near the gunpowder and lighting it.

Suddenly, the pirates stopped and turned before they saw the spark from the gunpowder coming towards them, before Pete screamed and he, the pirates, Bender, and Fry began running from the spark, as they ran one way and then another as the spark continued chasing them. The chase continued, until the spark came to a barrel that Pete was standing on.

"Aw nuts," he said, before the gunpowder exploded and he literally hit the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merida ran down the stairs and yelped as she dodged an explosion. Once she got down the stairs, she heard Fry and Bender scream and watched them land in front of her.

"Guys," Merida said.

"Wow! What an exit!" Fry said. "And right through a brick wall too!"

"I am in such pain," Bender said.

As the inn continued exploding, Merida yelled, "C'mon!"

Inside of the inn, the pirates ran every which way, while an oblivious Fidget walked around and said, "I think I smell something burning."

"What are we gonna do?" asked Bender. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well," Merida said, "we can't go home, so—"

She pulled out the map and Fry realized where she was going, as he said, "Ooh!"

"Oh no," Bender said. "Uh-uh, no way, toots! You're not taking me on some crazy treasure hunt! I'm staying right here!"

"Oh, good idea, Bender," Merida said sarcastically. "Then you can see what half-burned vicious pirates look like!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Bender. "Gimme that map. Come on, let's go!"

"Wait a minute," Merida said. "What about Madam Mim?"

Suddenly, Madam Mim crashed through a window, knocking out a pirate.

"I'll be fine, you three!" Mim said. "Run for it!"

Merida, Bender, and Fry gaped in shock and said in unison, "How the heck does she do that?"

They then ran off, as the inn exploded again.

"Now, who's gonna clean all this up?" Madam Mim asked.


	5. Chapter 4: Squire Ed

Thanks to **Detective88** and **Skullgal94** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Squire Ed**

The next morning, Merida, Fry, and Bender were sitting on the back of a hay wagon going into town.

"What a night," Bender said.

Suddenly, Merida spotted a building and said, "There it is!" before she hopped off and Fry and Bender followed. "'Hill and Son, Master Ship Builders,'" Merida said, reading the sign, before she knocked on the door.

"Hey, hey, reality check here, guys," Bender said. "Do we actually believe some bozo's gonna give us a ship just because we show him Captain Jack's map?"

"It's worth a shot, Bender," Merida said.

"I dunno," Bender said, just as a servant came out.

"May I help you?" asked the servant.

"Yes, thank you," Merida said. "We'd like to speak with Squire Hill, the shipbuilder. We need a ship."

"I'm sorry," the servant said, "but the squire's in Long Neddry for the grouse season. He will return on Thanksgiving Day."

"Thank you," Merida said.

"Oh well," Fry said.

"That's that," Bender said.

Bender, Fry, and Merida were about to leave until the servant said, "Of course, his rich half-wit son, Squire Ed's here."

"Fair enough," Merida said. "We'll see him then."

* * *

Inside the building, a boy with yellow skin wearing a green coat, a red and white striped shirt and gray pants was examining the map. His name was Ed.

"Well, guys," Ed said, "this is definitely a genuine bona fide treasure map!"

Merida, Fry, and Bender smiled at each other, as Merida said, "Really!"

"Uh-huh, Russell told me so!" Ed said. Merida, Bender, and Fry gave him a confused look. "Oh, Russell lives in my finger," Ed said, gesturing to his pointer finger. "He's very smart. He's been to Cybertron!" He then seemed to be listening to his finger, before he said to it, "Thank you," and then said, "Twice!"

"I smell a bozo," Bender said to Merida.

"Mm-hmm," Fry agreed.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and a green alien with three legs, one eye, and an antenna on his head flew through, screaming, until he bumped into a wall and fell over.

Just then, a purple alien with four eyes, wearing a yellow Hawaiian shirt and blue pants came out saying, "Excellent job, Pleakley! Now, we know that is definitely too much gunpowder."

"Would you please help me get out of here?" asked Pleakley.

But then, the purple alien saw Merida, Fry, and Bender and said, "Stop fooling around, Pleakley. We have guests!"

Once Pleakley got down and came over, Ed said, "Oh, hey, guys! Everyone, this is Dr. Jumba Jookiba and his assistant, Pleakley. They do research and development for my dad!"

"Hello," Fry said to Pleakley.

"Hello," Pleakley said.

"Um, actually, Squire," Merida said, "we were hoping to meet your dad. You see, we need a ship for an ocean voyage."

"Ocean?" Ed asked Merida in confusion. "Ocean." He then asked 'Russell,' "Ocean?"

"Yeah, ocean," Bender said. "You know, the ocean? That big, blue wet thing?"

"Oh, the big blue wet thing," Ed said. "Yes!"

"I believe I know what is happening here," Jumba said after looking the map over. "You three are planning to sail to this island, yes? To dig up this treasure."

"That's right, Doctor," Merida said. "But we have to be quiet about it. There are pirates looking for this map."

"Yeah," Fry said, excitedly, "and they wanna kill us for it? Isn't that exciting?"

"Pirates, huh?" Ed said. "Well, that settles it! We'll use one of my dad's boats and I'll personally finance the voyage for the treasure myself!"

"You'll do that? Really?" asked Merida.

"Well, of course," Ed said. "What are rich, half-wit sons for?"


	6. Chapter 5: Long John Silver

Thanks to **Detective88** and **Skullgal94** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Long John Silver**

The next morning, Merida, Fry, Bender, Jumba, and Pleakley arrived at the docks.

"Well, here's the dock," Fry said. "Merida, where's our boat?"

"We're on a dock?" asked Bender. "No wonder I'm seasick."

Just then, Ed walked up to Merida and the others, saying, "Ahoy!"

"Good morning, Squire," Merida said.

"Welcome, welcome," Ed said, before pointing at a ship and saying, "There she is, the _Toonspaniola!_"

"Wow," Bender said, when they all saw the ship they were sailing on. "Come on, let's go!"

"Yeah, let's go," Fry said, before he, Merida, Bender, Ed, Jumba, and Pleakley boarded the ship.

* * *

At the front of the ship, a parrot and a hornbill named Iago and Zazu were stuck on the front of the ship.

"'Take a cruise,' you said," Iago said to Zazu. "'See the world,' you said. Now, here we are, stuck on the front of this stupid ship!"

"Well, it could be worse," Zazu said. "We could be stuck reading this."

The two laughed.

* * *

"Well, 'Russell,'" Ed said to his finger. "The ship is provisioned, the crew is in place, and the captain should be on board within the hour! You have been a busy little man!"

Once Fry, Bender, and Merida boarded, Merida walked off and Fry said, "Hey, there goes Merida!"

The boy and the robot followed her up the stairs before she stopped near the wheel.

"Ooh, look, it's the boat-steering thing!" Fry said.

"It's called a helm, Fry," Merida said, taking the wheel in her hands and pretending she was steering.

"So, how does it feel, Captain Merida?" Fry asked her.

Merida smiled, as she said, "Feels like we're really doing it."

"It feels like we're finally having an adventure," Fry said.

"Yeah," Bender said, before he said, "I'm starving. Where's the kitchen?"

He walked off and Merida and Fry glanced at each other, before they sighed and followed Bender. As Bender walked down into the galley, a voice could be heard singing.

Voice: _**Hey-ho and up she rises**_

"Boy, something smells good," Bender said.

Voice: _**Hey-ho and up she rises**_

Merida and Fry followed, as Fry looked around and said, "Cool!"

Voice: _**Hey-ho and up she rises  
Early in the morning**_

Merida looked around, before she followed Fry and Bender.

Voice: _**Put him in the longboat until he's sober  
Put him in the longboat till he's sober**_

Merida then found Fry and Bender looking at a man who was busy peeling vegetables and singing. He had brown hair and brown eyes and wore a gray bandanna, a red shirt, a brown vest, and pants.

Man: _**Put him in the longboat till he's sober  
Early in the morning**_

Fry cleared his throat and the man turned.

"What have we here? Stowaways!" The man said, holding out the knife he was using to peel vegetables and Merida, Fry, and Bender yelped and Fry jumped into Merida's arms, a la Scooby-Doo. "I'm afraid we shish-kebab and barbecue stowaways on this ship."

Bender shuddered and Merida then noticed she was holding Fry, before she glared at him and Fry laughed nervously and said, "Sorry, I had leg cramps."

Merida unceremoniously dropped him. The man began to laugh and Merida, Fry (after recovering from Merida dropping him), and Bender joined in, albeit a little nervously.

"Wait, I know," the man said, "you must be the cabin people."

"Yeah," Fry and Bender said, before Bender said, "Cabin robot, in my case."

"Hungry, lads and lass?" The man asked. "Well, in my galley, you're always welcome to help yourselves!"

"Yes! Thank you!" Bender said, as he ran over to a chicken and said, "Oh yeah!" and began eating.

"Well, he's got a healthy appetite," the man commented, before saying to Fry, "How about you, carrot top?" He tossed an apple to Fry and said, "Here."

"Hey, thanks," Fry said. "My name is Phillip J. Fry and the robot stuffing himself with your chicken is Bender."

Bender paused to say, "Hey," before he resumed eating.

The man then said to Merida, "And you must be Mistress Merida."

"Yes, sir," Merida said, as she walked over.

"Oh, lass, you needn't be calling a lowly ship's cook 'sir,'" he said. "Long John Silver, at your humble service."

Merida said, "But Fry and I are just cabin people, Mr. Silver, and Bender's a cabin robot."

"Long John to his friends," the man, now known as Long John Silver, said. "And believe me, lass. A friend you can trust is worth his weight in gold. There's many a dark-hearted scoundrel in these ports."

"What, you mean pirates?" asked Merida.

He shushed her and a tarantula named Chula came over, laughing and saying, "Pirates? That's rich! Pirates? What an imagination! Give me a cracker."

"Allow me to introduce my pet tarantula, Chula," Long John Silver said.

"Pieces of eight, pieces of eight," Chula said.

"Raised him from an egg, I did," Long John Silver said. "As fine a spider as a man could ask for."

"Funny," Fry said, "I thought sailors had talking parrots as pets."

Long John Silver gave Fry an odd look, as he said, "Talking…parrots?"

"What an imagination," Chula said. "First pirates, now talking parrots? What's next?"

"That's enough now, Chula," Long John Silver said, knocking him off the perch. "Go on, shoo!" He then said to Merida, Fry, and Bender, as he got down from the counter, "Right, me hearties. I'm gonna give you a cook's tour of this fine ship."

Bender had finished eating the turkey, as he said, "Well, if you're gonna be the cook on this ship, Mr. Silver, I think I'm gonna need a bigger suit."

Long John Silver just laughed, before he opened the gate. However, just as he did, Merida and Fry gasped, and for a good reason too. Long John Silver had only one leg and they were remembering Jack's warning about the one-legged man. Merida stepped backward and Fry made to jump into Merida's arms again, but this time, Merida didn't catch him and he ended up landing on the floor instead.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Well…" Merida said, as she tentatively glanced down at his missing leg and then back up at him, and Fry got up.

"Oh, that?" He said, realizing what Fry and Merida had been looking at. "Lost that timber fighting brigades off Madagascar under Admiral Hawke. There's many a man lost a leg and worse in the service of the king. Why, look what a cannibal took off me, in exchange for me own life." He held up three fingers and Merida and Fry looked utterly horrified, until he revealed his other two fingers, revealing it had been a joke, and he began laughing again and Fry and Merida joined in, once again nervously. "Oh, you're a fine pair," he said. "That you two are. Bright as buttons, the lot of ye."

Just then, the four heard a bell ringing and a voice call out, "All hands on deck!"

"Come on then, lads and lass," Long John Silver said, and Fry, Merida, and Bender followed him.


	7. Chapter 6: Sailing for Adventure

Thanks to **Detective88** and **Skullgal94** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sailing for Adventure**

Up on the deck, the person who had been ringing the bell was a creature made of rock with yellow eyes, wearing a black hat, and a red uniform. This was Mr. Arrow.

"Chop-chop," Arrow said. "Look lively now! The captain will be here soon. Chop-chop!"

Once, Fry, Merida, Bender, and Long John Silver were on deck, Merida spotted Arrow and asked Ed, "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Mr. Arrow, the first mate, a capital fellow," Ed told her.

Suddenly, a fanfare sounded and Arrow said, "The captain approaches!"

Sure enough, a carriage was riding at breakneck speed towards the ship.

"Move aside," Arrow said. "Make way! Make ready for the captain! Lollygaggers will suffer his wrath!"

"Wr-Wrath?" asked Fry. "Is this captain bad-tempered or something?"

"Is he bad-tempered?" Arrow said. "The man is a raging volcano, tormented by inner demons the likes of which mere mortals cannot fathom!"

He walked off and Fry followed, saying, "He's got demons? Cool!"

As the carriage made its way to the ship, everyone had to dive out of the way and someone yelled, "Maniac!"

Soon enough, the carriage stopped and the door opened to reveal a bad-tempered old man. Merida, Fry, and Bender shuddered, but then to their surprise, he stepped aside, revealing a 26-year-old man with brown hair, brown eyes, a goatee, and wearing captain's clothes.

"Greetings, everyone!" He said.

"What the-?" Fry said.

"That's the raging volcano?" Merida whispered to Fry and Bender in amusement, as the captain made his way to the ship. "He looks more like a pickpocket than a captain!" Then she noticed him take a small bag of gold from an unsuspecting citizen, and she said, "Oh, that's attractive."

As the man walked up the gangplank, Mr. Arrow said, "Piping aboard Captain Flynn Rider!"

"Good day, Mr. Arrow," Flynn said, putting his hand on the rail before walking off.

Arrow then looked at the railing and saw there was dust, before he said, "I knew it. He's furious." He then said, "You there!" to a robot on wheels named Roboto.

"Who, me?" asked Roboto.

"You were in charge of railing dust," Arrow said. "Thirty lashes and then you walk the plank."

At this, Flynn turned and said, "I didn't say that, Mr. Arrow."

"Sorry," Arrow said. "I was anticipating your whim, sir."

Flynn then noticed Merida, Fry, and Bender and said, "You must be the cabin people and robot."

"Yes sir," Fry said, saluting him.

"Which one of you is Merida?" He asked.

"That's me, sir," Merida said.

"I knew your parents, Merida," Flynn told her. "They were both good people."

"Thank you, sir," Merida said, before Flynn walked off.

"Well, this is shapin' up to be a fine voyage, lads and lass," Long John Silver said, before he went off. "Yes, indeed."

Fry laughed nervously, before he cleared his throat and said under his breath to Merida, "One leg, Merida. Count them. Not three, not four. One. Remember what Jack Sparrow said."

"Oh, Fry, you worry too much," Merida said, not worried at all. "He seems alright. I mean, Long John's a cook. How dangerous could he be?"

"Well, yeah, I dunno, but—" Fry began, before he said, "Hey, where's Bender?"

Bender was on the other side of the ship, having set up a booth and selling tickets to other robots.

"Enjoy your cruise, sir," Bender said, handing a ticket to a robot named Carl. "Next!" As more robots boarded, he said, "Alright, folks, have your checks made out to 'Robot Tours, Limited.' Just remember, we put the bot in robot!" After another robot paid, he said, "Thank you, Mr. Copperbottom. Next!"

Fry and Merida saw what Bender was doing and Fry said, "Bender, what the heck are you doing?"

"What?" Bender said. "Oh, this. Well, I figure if the treasure map's a dud, the trip won't be a total loss, financially speaking."

Fry face palmed.

"Well, the wind seems to be freshening," Flynn said, after feeling the wind. "The tide is with us. Mr. Arrow, this voyage has begun!"

"This voyage has begun," Arrow said. "Raise the gangplank!" The gangplank was taken away. "Let go forward line!" One line was tossed to a sailor. "Let go aft line!" Another line was tossed to another sailor. "Hard to starboard!" Arrow said. "Any man caught dawdling will be shot on sight!"

"Uh, I didn't say that," Flynn said to Arrow.

"I was just paraphrasing," Arrow said.

"Mr. Arrow, just set the sails."

"Set the sails!"

The sails unfurled and Fender could be heard shouting, "Where's my camera?"

As the ship began to set sail, some robots were yelling things such as, "I'll miss you!" "We'll send a postcard!" "I said I'll miss you!" and "Good-bye!"

As the ship set off, the crew began to sing.

Crew: _**When the course is laid  
And the anchor's weighed  
A sailor's blood begins racing**_

_**With our hearts unbound  
And our flag unfurled**_

Elmer Fudd: _**We're underway and off to see the world**_

Crew: _**Underway and off to see the world**_

_**Hey-ho, we'll go**_

Flynn was singing along, until Arrow gave him a disapproving look.

Crew: _**Anywhere the wind is blowing**_

Thelonious: _**Manly men are we**_

Crew: _**Sailing for adventure  
On the deep blue sea**_

"Safely now, Mr. Silver," Arrow called up to Long John Silver, who was hoisting himself up, while Merida climbed up the rigging. "Let's not get sloppy just because we're singing."

"Aye-aye, sir," Long John Silver said.

Crew: _**Danger walks on deck  
We say what the heck  
We laugh at the perils  
We're facing**_

Fry: _**Every storm we ride  
Is its own reward**_

Bender: (nervously) _**And people die by falling overboard**_

Crew: _**People die by falling overboard**_

_**Hey-ho, we'll go  
Anywhere the wind is blowing  
Hoist the sails and sing**_

Ed: _**Sailing for adventure  
On the big blue wet thing**_

What nobody noticed was Chula and a man wearing a bowler hat named Bowler Hat Guy and an albino peacock named Lord Shen plotting as they sang.

Chula: _**I love to see 'em cry  
When they walk the plank**_

Bowler Hat Guy: _**I prefer to cut a throat**_

Lord Shen: _**I love to hang 'em high  
And watch their little feet try to walk in the air  
While their faces turn blue**_

But then they saw Arrow nearby glaring at them and Bowler Hat Guy said, "Just kidding!"

Chula, Bowler Hat Guy, and Shen: _**It's a good life on a boat**_

Crew: _**There are distant lands  
With burning sands  
That call across the oceans**_

Robots: _**There are bingo games  
Every fun-filled day**_

Piper: _**And margaritas at the midnight buffet**_

Crew: _**Margaritas at the midnight buffet**_

_**Hey-ho, we'll go  
Anywhere the wind is blowing**_

Iago and Zazu: _**Should have took a train**_

Crew: _**Sailing for adventure  
On the bounding main**_

Up in the crow's nest, Merida, who was standing with Long John Silver, began to sing.

Merida: _**The salty breezes whisper  
Who knows what lies ahead?**_

_**I just know I was born to lead  
The life my parents led**_

Long John Silver: _**The stars will be our compass  
Wherever we may roam  
And our mates will always be  
Just like a family**_

_**And though we may put into port  
The sea is always home**_

"Alright, Russell," Ed said to his finger. "I didn't know you had such a good singing voice!" He listened to his finger, before saying, "You're welcome!"

Crew: _**We'll chase our dreams  
Standing on our own  
Over the horizon to the great unknown**_

_**Hey-ho, we'll go  
Anywhere the wind is blowing  
Bold and brave and free**_

_**Sailing for adventure**_

"It's so nauseating!" Bender said.

Crew: _**Sailing for adventure**_

"So exhilarating!" Fry said.

Crew: _**Sailing for adventure**_

"We're all celebrating!" The robots cheered.

Crew: _**On the deep blue sea**_

Everyone laughed as they finished singing.


	8. Chapter 7: Navigating by the Stars

Thanks to **Skullgal94** and **Detective88** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Navigating by the Stars**

Later, Arrow blew a whistle and said, "Roll call!" He unrolled the parchment and said, "Long John Silver?"

"Aye-aye, sir!" Long John replied.

"Basil of Baker Street?"

"Aye!" The mouse answered.

"Jack Spicer?"

"Aye," A pale red-haired kid said.

"Makunga."

"Yeah," a lion with brown fur and a black mane answered.

"Nigel the Cockatoo."

"Aye," the cockatoo with slicked back feathers answered.

"Chula."

"Here," Chula answered.

"Lord Shen."

"Aye," Shen answered.

"Roboto."

"Aye," Roboto answered, from behind Arrow, causing him to turn and look at him.

Merida and Fry looked at each other, wondering how he had gotten there.

"Temutai," Arrow called.

"Aye-aye," a bull with red eyes yelled.

"Old Temutai."

"Aye," an old version of Temutai answered.

"Dead Temutai."

Thelonious held up a dead version of Temutai and said in a ventriloquist's voice, "Aye-aye."

Flynn shuddered, but Fry said, "Cool."

"Bowler Hat Guy?" Arrow said, continuing the roll call.

"Huh?" Bowler Hat Guy said.

"Headless Horseman." There was no answer. "Headless Horseman." Both Arrow and Flynn looked around, before they walked over and saw a headless soldier salute. Flynn shuddered again and Arrow said, "Big-Fat-Ugly-Face-Baby-Eating O'Brien?"

A woman stepped forward and said in a man's voice, "Aye."

Flynn and Arrow gaped in shock, before Arrow recovered and said, "Bowser Koopa?"

Said koopa answered, "Aye, aye."

Flynn nodded, seemingly calm, and said to Merida, Fry, Bender, Jumba, Pleakley, Arrow, and Ed, "Gentlemen, and lady, may I see you in my cabin? Immediately?"

"Sure," Jumba said, before they followed Flynn into his cabin.

* * *

A moment later…

"_**WHO HIRED THIS CREW?**_" Flynn shouted, going into a tirade about the crew. "_**THIS IS UNDOUBTEDLY THE SEEDIEST BUNCH OF CUTTHROATS, VILLAINS, AND SCOUNDRELS I HAVE EVER SEEN! SO, WHO HIRED THEM?**_"

Fry, Merida, Bender, Jumba, and Pleakley pointed at Ed, who pointed at his finger.

"Your finger hired the crew?" Flynn asked Ed in disbelief.

"No, that's silly," Ed said. "The man who lives in my finger hired the crew: Russell." He put his finger to his ear and said, "What? Oh!" He then added, "He relied heavily on the advice of our excellent cook, Long John Silver."

Flynn groaned and said, "A cook? And a guy who lives in a kid's finger?"

"Exactly!" Ed said.

Arrow face palmed and Flynn said, "Suddenly, I'm starting to worry about this voyage." He then turned to Merida and said, "Now, Merida, I know Jack Sparrow gave you the treasure map, but I hope you'll give it to me for safekeeping."

"There's nothing to worry about, Captain," Merida said, pulling the map out of the inside of her dress at the bottom. "I'll be careful with it."

There was a knock on the door. The person, none other than Long John Silver knocked again and Merida answered the door. Long John Silver came in, wheeling a cart of wine and goblets in.

"Beggin' your pardon, everyone," Long John Silver said, "but I've come with a bit of a treat for you. Tis my very own best brandy, laid down by the brothers of Buckfast Abbey, vintage 1737, to toast to a prosperous voyage."

He poured the brandy as Ed said, "Ooh, spiffy!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Silver," Flynn said, "but I'm not going to allow drinking on this voyage."

"Oh, well," Ed said, as he tossed his brandy out the window, "rules are rules!"

"Oh, but, sir," Long John Silver said, "tis a tradition for the officers to toast to the success of a voyage."

"Ah, very true," Ed said, before he refilled his glass.

"Sorry, but we have to set an example for this questionable crew," Flynn said. "There will be no consumption of alcohol of any kind."

Ed tossed his brandy out the window again and Long John Silver said, "Oh, sir, but I can vouch for this crew myself. You could sail to heaven and back with these men."

Ed refilled his glass again, until Flynn said, "Sorry, but I'm afraid I have to disagree with you."

Ed tossed his brandy out the window again and there was a scream outside, before a robot called up, "Hey, you wanna knock it off with the booze? It's peeling the paint off of the shuffleboard court!"

"Yeah!" A girl robot agreed.

"Sorry," Ed apologized and the three robots left.

"And that's that," Flynn said. "This conversation is finished."

"I understand, sir," Long John Silver said. He began to wheel the cart out, as he said, "I shall tend to my duty and see to it that every drop of alcohol is thrown overboard." He then said, "Come along, Merida. Don't bother Captain."

"You can go if you want to, Merida," Flynn said, and Merida walked out.

"Come on," Fry said to Bender.

However, Merida closed the door and Bender said, "Oh, I guess the _normal_ human beings want to hang out together. Don't wanna hang out with two weirdos like us."

* * *

That night, as the ship continued its voyage, robots were dancing on the dance floor. The Adelies, Ramon on guitar, Raul on saxophone and Nestor on guitar, Rinaldo on electric piano, and Lombardo on drums, were playing as the robots danced.

"Say cheese," Fender said, readying a camera.

"Cheese!" WALL-E and EVE said, before Fender took the picture.

"That's great," Fender said, before WALL-E and EVE moved on. "Cute couple," he commented to a bartender.

Various robot couples were either dancing or robot kissing.

Long John Silver and Merida were standing at the railing, looking off into the distance.

"Sorry your present didn't work out, Mr. Silver," Merida said.

"Oh, Merida," Long John said. "Rider sails by rules and laws. That's what bein' a captain's all about. Me, I sails by the stars."

"Stars?" Merida said with a puzzled look on her face.

"North, Merida," he said. "Find me north out there among them stars."

"Oh, that's easy," Merida said, pulling out her parents' compass, until Long John Silver took it from her and held it over the railing, much to her horror.

"Ah, yeah, but what if you don't have a compass?" He asked her.

Merida frantically shook her head and said, "Long John, please don't drop it! It was my mum and dad's. It's all I have left of them! Please! Please."

Long John handed her compass back to her, as he said, "I'm sorry, lass. I were only foolin'. How old were you when they died, then?"

"Seven," Merida answered.

"I were eight when my father died at sea," he told her, making Merida look at him in surprise. "First mate, he was."

"My father was a first mate too," Merida said in surprise.

"Was he now?" Long John asked her, and she nodded. "By the powers, what a coincidence!" He laughed, before he pointed out a bright star and said, "Now, Merida, that be Polaris, the North Star. Even in the China Sea, that's north."

Merida pointed at the star and said, "North, Polaris."

"Uh-huh," he told her.

"So, we must be heading southwest," Merida said.

"Smart as paint you are, lass," Long John Silver said. "Smart as paint. Now, that get old Long John to wonderin'." He then asked Merida, "Why would we be sailin' southwest? The scuttlebutt among the crew is that, uh…we're sailin' for buried treasure, and uh…someone on board has a map." When Merida didn't answer, he went on, "'Course, none of my concern, Merida. I'm just a ship's cook. Such matters are best suited to Captain Rider. He runs this ship, not I."

"Come on, Long John," Merida said. "You could captain this ship."

"That I could, lass," he said. "Maybe someday I will."

He laughed and Merida laughed as well, as he put an arm around her.

* * *

Down on the deck, the Adelies laughed as they finished their song.


	9. Chapter 8: Everyone Wants The Map

Thanks to **Detective88** and **Skullgal94** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Everyone Wants The Map**

Meanwhile, Flynn was sitting in his cabin, looking at a picture of a girl with short brown hair and green eyes, as a girl's voice in his head said, "Oh, Eugene, my love for you is deeper than the deep blue sea."

He sighed sadly, as he picked the picture up, walked over to a window, and saw a shooting star.

* * *

The next morning, the voyage to the treasure continued, as Merida and Long John Silver played a game, Merida using his crutch and Long John Silver holding onto a rope, as he chased after her.

"Hey, Merida," Bender called out, as she and Long John Silver went past him and Fry. "Morning, Long John Silver."

"Hey, Long John," Fry said. "Good morning!"

But when they received no acknowledgment from either Merida or Long John, Bender frowned, as he said, "Well, at least one of us is having a good time."

"Ah, Bender, it's not so bad," Fry said. "Bowser said that later on, he'd throw a line out back and let me drag along the bottom!"

"I don't know about this crew," Bender said. "I feel like they're always watchin' us, just waitin' for a chance to pounce."

What neither Bender nor Fry realized was that Bowler Hat Guy had suddenly appeared behind them.

"Aw, it's just a figment of your imagination, Bender," Fry said.

Suddenly, the two screamed, as Bowler Hat Guy grabbed them and dragged them away.

* * *

About a moment later, Bender was tied up against a pole while Fry was tied up against a torturing rack.

"This is a figment of my imagination?" Bender asked Fry in annoyance.

"Now," Chula said, "tell us where the map is, or we'll tear ya limb from limb!"

"Never!" Fry said. "My friend and I will never tell!"

"Hey, hey," Bender said, "there could be extenuating circumstances! I mean, you know, maybe they'll ask real nice!"

"In your dreams, metal man!" Lord Shen said.

"Do it, Shen," Chula said. "Do it!"

"Yeah, do it to me!" Fry said, as Shen began turning a wheel and Fry's limbs began to stretch.

"I can't look," Bender said, as he looked away.

"Look at this!" Fry said, as he was stretched to the point where his limbs were longer than his body. "I'm taller! This is so cool! I may even have a future with the NBA!"

"This won't work! He likes it!" Chula yelled, before he said, "Let's torture the robot!"

Bender started panicking and yelling, "No," as Bowler Hat Guy pulled out a poker with a heated tip, while laughing sinisterly.

"Not me, I hate basketball!" Bender shouted.

"I've got a nice recipe for melted robot," Bowler Hat Guy said.

Just then, the door opened and in came Mr. Arrow. Bowler Hat Guy quickly covered the heated tip with his paw.

"What's going on in here?" Mr. Arrow demanded.

Suddenly, Bowler Hat Guy screamed in pain and removed the poker, and Chula said, "What?"

"I burned my hand," he said. "Kiss it or something!"

* * *

A moment later, Merida was cleaning the rails when she looked up at a laughing Fry and his long limbs.

"Poodly, poodly, poodly, poodly, poodly," Fry said.

"Mr. Arrow," Flynn said, "lock those three up for the remainder of the voyage!"

"Yes, sir," Mr. Arrow said, as he took the three away.

Flynn then turned to Merida and said, "Mistress Merida, I'd like to see you in my cabin."

"Yes, sir," Merida said, stopping what she was doing.

Fry's arms were tied up to a sail while his legs were tied down to a barrel, as Jumba and Pleakley got ready to get Fry back to normal.

"Are you being ready, Mr. Fry?" Jumba called up.

"Ready!" Fry said.

"Tie off the rope, Pleakley," Jumba said. He pulled out some scissors and said, "This is what I am calling the 'window shade' cure."

He cut the rope and Fry flew up and twisted around, before he fell and landed on Pleakley.

"That was awesome!" Fry exclaimed. "Let's go again!"

* * *

In the cabin, Merida picked up the picture of the girl Flynn had been looking at last night and asked, "Who's this, sir?"

"Never mind that, Merida," Flynn said and Merida set the picture down. "Listen. I'm hoping you're willing to give me the map now, considering what's just happened."

"I'd rather not," Merida said.

Flynn sighed and said, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, Merida, but, as captain, I order you to give me the map." Merida sighed, before she reluctantly pulled out the map. "Mr. Arrow?" Flynn called.

Arrow came in and said, "Yes, captain?"

"Lock up this treasure map," Flynn ordered him.

Merida handed the map to Arrow, who said, "It will be safe in here, sir," as he placed the map in a drawer in Flynn's desk and locked it.


	10. Chapter 9: Cabin Fever

Thanks to **Skullgal94** and **Detective88** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Cabin Fever**

Six weeks had passed since the voyage began. The wind had died down and the ship was stuck in the middle of the sea. The crew, including Ed, Fry, Bender, Jumba, and Pleakley, was sitting around, looking bored out of their skulls and doing things to pass time. Below deck, Merida looked just as bored, as she peeled vegetables.

"It's been six weeks since we left England," Jack Spicer groaned.

"Five days since we had a breeze," Makunga moaned.

The atmosphere in the area began to grow intense and it started to affect Jack, as he said, "Oh no, I got the madness!" Suddenly, he got up and began dancing, as he screamed, "**I'VE GOT CABIN FEVER!**"

"I'VE GOT IT TOO!" Makunga shouted, as he began dancing as well.

"Cabin fever!" The crew screamed, before a song began.

Nuka: _**I got cabin fever  
It's burning in my brain**_

Steam blew out of his ears.

Thelonious: _**I got cabin fever  
It's driving me insane**_

A cuckoo bird on his head chirped.

Crew: _**We got cabin fever  
We're flipping our bandannas  
Been stuck at sea so long that we  
Have simply gone bananas**_

Soon, the crew was dressed in hula clothes and Spanish dancing outfits, and Nigel the cockatoo was wearing a conga outfit, as he danced.

Crew: _**We, we, we got cabin fever  
We lost what sense we had  
We got cabin fever  
We're all going mad!**_

Suddenly, the ship became a square dance floor, as Carl the Cockroach Wizard played a fiddle.

Carl: _**Grab your partner by the ears  
Lash him to the wheel  
Do-si-do, step on his toe  
Listen to him squeal**_

_**Allemande left, allemande right  
It's time to sail or sink  
Swing your partner over the side  
And drop him in the drink**_

Capitaine DuBois: _**We've got cabin fever**_

Elmer Fudd: _**No ifs, ands, or buts**_

Capitaine Du Bois: _**We're disoriented**_

Elmer Fudd: _**And demented**_

Both: _**And a little nuts**_

Jose Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, and Donald Duck: _**Ach du liebe Volkswagen car**_

Donald: _**Yodel lay-ee-hoo**_

Jose, Panchito, and Donald: _**Sauer braten wiener schnitzel  
Und wunderbar**_

Donald: _**Yodel lay-ee-hoo**_

Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, and Sheen then came down the stairs.

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen: _**We were sailing, sailing  
The wind was on our side**_

They stopped in front of a coffin, which opened to reveal Old Temutai.

Old Temutai: _**Und then it died**_

Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: _**I got cabin fever  
I think I lost my grip**_

Mickey Mouse: _**I'd like to get my hands on  
Whoever wrote this story**_

Bowser: _**I…was floating 'neath the tropic moon  
And dreaming of a blue lagoon  
Now I'm as crazy as a loon**_

Crew: _**Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard  
This one small vessel has become a floating psycho ward  
We were sailing, sailing, heading who knows where  
And now though we're all here  
We're not all there!**_

The crew then began running around, going absolutely nuts, including Fry and Bender, as bananas and boomerangs were thrown around.

"Cabin fever! Ah!" The crew cheered.

Suddenly, the wind began to blow again and the lights faded.

"The wind is back!" Someone said.

"What are we doing?" Fry said.

"What's going on here?"

"What was that?"

"I feel like such a fool."

"Me too."

"I hope nobody saw that. Embarassing."

Everybody walked off.

* * *

Down in the brig, Chula yelled, "Get us outta here! Help!"

Long John Silver opened the door, as Shen yelled, "Come on, let us out. We were only kidding!"

Chula then saw Long John and said, "Hey, Long John! Get us outta here!"

But then, Bowler Hat Guy said, "Hey, Chula, what was that song that just happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Chula asked him.

"You know, 'Cabin fever! Ah!' That," Bowler Hat Guy said.

"You see, Long John?" Chula said. "You gotta get us outta here! Bowler Hat Guy is startin' to go crackers!"

Merida came in with a tray of bread and a pitcher of water and set it down on a barrel, as she said, "Here you go, boys. Your bread and water for today."

"But I ordered shrimp scampi," Shen said.

"It's more than you deserve, ya villainous dogs!" Long John yelled at them, making Shen, Bowler Hat Guy, and Chula flinch. Long John then said to Merida, "Oh, Merida. By rights, I should be locked up too for letting thieves like them aboard this ship. Oh, it chills me to think that they almost killed your friends, looking for some daft treasure map."

Merida sighed, as she said, "None of this would've happened if I'd given that scaffy Captain Rider the—" But then, she cut herself off and said, "I mean—"

"What, lass?" He asked her.

"I don't really think I should be talking about this with you or anyone," Merida said.

"You mean you've really got a treasure map?" Long John asked her.

"Not anymore," Merida said. "Mr. Arrow took it and locked it up in the captain's cabin."

"Don't bother your head about it, Merida," Long John said. "You've only told old Long John. Now, you run along and do your chores. Go on. Go on."

Merida then walked out, unaware of the huge mistake she had made.


	11. Chapter 10: Mr Arrow's Gone

Thanks to **Detective88** and **Skullgal94** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Mr. Arrow's Gone**

That night, Arrow was busy patrolling the ship, as he said, "Safely now. Safely." He heard some foghorn noises and then saw Bowser Koopa steering the ship and making said noises. "Steady as she goes," Arrow said. Just then, Long John Silver walked up and Arrow said, "Ah, Mr. Silver, good evening."

"Wicked fog tonight, sir," Long John said and Arrow nodded. "Reminds me of the night we ran aground off the pampas. Half the crew drowned in leaky lifeboats. Oh, it were a terrible shame."

"Leaky lifeboats?" Arrow asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, a common occurrence, sir," Long John said. "A little-used piece of equipment falls into disrepair and becomes, shall we say—"

"Unsafe?" asked Arrow.

"Oh, I'm not sayin' our lifeboats are unsafe, sir," Long John said. "I'm not sayin' we got problems—"

"Still," Arrow said, as he got into one of the lifeboats and began examining it. "The caulking appears tight. No dampness under the gunwales." He called up to Long John, "This one seems seaworthy!"

"Well, sir, they do, of course, until you get them out in the open ocean," Long John said.

"Cast me off, Mr. Silver," Arrow said.

"Oh, yes, sir," he said. "Um, sir. Is there anything I can hold for you for safekeeping? Your hat? Your coat? Your keys?"

"My keys? Of course," Arrow said, putting the keys into his hat and handing them up to Long John. "If they were to fall overboard, it would be disastrous."

"Oh, that it would, sir," Long John said, taking them.

"Cast me off, Mr. Silver," Arrow said.

"Aye-aye, sir," Long John said, dropping the rope into the boat.

As Arrow began to row off, he called out, "Thank you, Mr. Silver!"

"Just doin' my duty, sir," Long John said, before he took the keys out of the hat and said, "Oh, yes, John."

* * *

The next morning, a voice cried out, "Man overboard!"

Thelonious knocked on Flynn's door and Flynn answered it.

"Yes?" He said.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, sir," Thelonious said, giving Arrow's hat to Flynn. "Mr. Arrow's gone overboard, and all we found was his hat!"

"Oh no," Flynn said.

* * *

Moments later, the whole crew was gathered for the funeral, as Flynn took the stand in front of the crew.

"And so, my friends," Flynn said, beginning his eulogy, "the sea has claimed another loyal officer and friend."

* * *

Below deck, Bowler Hat Guy unlocked their cell and said, "I got it! Okay, after you, Shen."

"No, after you," Shen said.

"Will you just come on!" Chula said in annoyance.

* * *

"Mr. Samuel Arrow," Flynn said, "a wonderful man who used to get us up from our beds before dawn for a good flossing."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chula, Shen, and Bowler Hat Guy snuck into Flynn's cabin, as Chula said, "Okay, spread out and find the map."

* * *

"May the wind be ever at your back, Mr. Arrow," Flynn said. "Rest in peace, my friend. Amen."

"Amen," the crew echoed.

* * *

Back in Flynn's cabin, Chula opened the drawer to Flynn's desk and laughed, until Shen shushed him. Chula pulled out the map.

"Open it," Bowler Hat Guy said.

"No, we gotta take it to Long John," Chula said. "Come on!"

With that, the three left the cabin.


	12. Chapter 11: Mutiny

Thanks to **Skullgal94** and **Detective88** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mutiny**

Sometime later, down in the galley, Fry and Bender were sitting in an apple barrel, eating apples.

"Hey, there's something metal in my apple," Fry said.

"That's my finger," Bender said. Fry sighed and Bender said, "What's wrong, pal?"

"It just feels so weird," Fry said.

"What? That Mr. Arrow's dead?" asked Bender.

"Yeah," Fry said, "that, and my pants are filled with starfish."

Bender gave him an odd look, before saying, "You and your weird hobbies."

Just then, Merida peeked into the barrel and said, "Bender!"

"Hey, Merida, we've missed you," Fry said. "Climb in!"

"Sorry, Fry, I can't," Merida said. "I'm doing my chores."

"Aw, c'mon, Merida," Bender said. "Share an apple!"

Merida sighed and said, "Alright, just one apple," before she yelped as Bender and Fry pulled her into the barrel.

Just then, Chula, Shen, and Bowler Hat Guy came in, as Chula said, "Anyway, here's the plan."

"I say, we kill that captain now," Shen said, catching Merida, Fry, and Bender's attention from inside of the barrel. "And then we'll get that moron of a kid!"

"Yeah," Bowler Hat Guy agreed, before he turned and said, "Oh, hi, Long John."

But then, the three jumped and turned to him, as Long John came in.

"I'm a easy man," Long John said. "A gentleman of fortune, says most. But it makes me sick at heart to sail with the likes of you." Merida smiled and Fry and Bender nodded, before Long John said, "Now, get this straight. If anyone mutinies before I says so, I'll throw you overboard like I did that scurvy mate Mr. Arrow!" Merida's eyes widened in shock, as Long John continued, "I says, let the captain steer us closer to the island." He pulled out the treasure map, as he said, "I've got the lass's treasure map now. When the time is ripe, we'll kill 'em all!"

Chula, Shen, and Bowler Hat Guy cheered and Merida screamed, "_**WHAT?**_"

Fry and Bender quickly reached over and covered her mouth, before praying that none of the pirates had heard.

Unfortunately, Shen did and said, "Did you hear that?"

The four began to move towards the apple barrel, but before anything could happen, a voice called out, "Land ho!"

"Come on, lads!" Long John said, forgetting all about looking in the barrel. "Let's go!"

The four left the galley and Fry and Bender uncovered Merida's mouth, before the three came out with shocked looks on their faces, as Fry said, "Oh my goodness."

* * *

Sure enough, the ship had arrived at the island where Blackbeard's treasure was.

"Land ho!"

"Beachfront property," Iago said.

"Retirement estates," Zazu said.

Then he and Iago said, "Bikinis!"

"Throw the mainsail," Flynn ordered. "Drop anchor!" He then said to Roboto, "Bring her up hard of starboard, helmsman."

"Aye-aye," Roboto said, steering the ship.

"Prepare to lower the longboats!" Flynn ordered. As the longboats were being lowered into the water, Merida, Bender, and Fry came up on deck and Merida hurried over to Flynn, as Flynn said, "Helmsman, give a hand with those longboats."

Merida rushed up to Flynn and said, "Captain, I have to speak with you."

"I'm sort of busy right now, Merida," Flynn said.

"It's an emergency, Captain," Merida said. "We just heard something that we think you should know! Long John is planning a mutiny, and he's got the treasure map!"

"Yeah," Fry said.

"I see," Flynn said, before he said, "Mr. Silver?"

"Aye-aye, Cap'n," Long John Silver said.

"Mr. Silver, I want you to take the crew ashore at once," Flynn ordered him. "We need water and provisions. Take as long as you want."

"Captain, what?" Merida whispered, as the crew cheered.

"Sir! Tis a task to my liking, sir!" Long John said. "That it is!"

Flynn then said to Fry, Bender, and Merida, "Quickly, boys and girl! Gather the officers and meet me in my quarters. Quickly."

"Yes, sir," Merida said, hurrying off to do as she was told.

* * *

As the longboat containing Long John, Chula, Lord Shen, Bowler Hat Guy, and the other crew was lowered into the water, Chula said, "This is a lucky break. Captain letting us go ashore. Us with the map and all. It's like giving the treasure to us on a silver platter!"

"Aye, that it is, Chula," Long John said. "Never trust a silver platter." He then stood up in the boat, as Merida, Jumba, and Pleakley passed, and dropped his crutch. "Merida, lass," he said. The girl in question turned to him and he said, "There's room in the boat for one more. Come along for an adventure."

"Sorry, as much as I'd love to, I can't," Merida said. "The captain wants me."

She turned to leave, as Long John said, "Oh, what a shame! I'll miss you, lass. That I will." Merida then began to walk away, until Long John said, "Uh, Merida! I seem to have left my crutch on board. Hand it to me like a good lass, will you?" Merida walked over and picked it up, as Long John said, "There's a good girl." Merida held the crutch out to him, but he said, "You'll have to be a bit closer than that. Can't reach it from there." Merida moved closer, and then Long John grabbed the crutch and pulled her into the longboat, as she yelped in surprise. "Cast away, men," Long John said. "Be quick now!"

The pirates began to row away and Merida cried, "Wait! Long John, no!"

* * *

Back in Flynn's cabin, Flynn said, "The plan is simple. Once the pirates are ashore, we'll set sail and return in a year or so. By then, all the fight should be out of them."

"Oh, now I am understanding," Jumba said. "That is a brilliant plan!"

"Yeah," Pleakley agreed.

Bender was looking out the window, as he said, "Uh, yeah, that is a good plan, except for one thing."

"What's that?" Fry asked him.

Bender pointed out the window, as he said, "They've got Merida!"

Sure enough, when everyone looked out the window, they saw the longboat, with a furious and struggling Merida on board, rowing away.

Meanwhile, a small little motorboat passed by with MO waterskiing, as he said in a robotic language, "I'm tired!"

"You're what?" EVE said.

"I'm gettin' tired!" MO said.

"He said go faster," EVE said to WALL-E, who then went faster.

"I'm gettin' tired!" MO yelled.


	13. Chapter 12: Professional Pirate

Thanks to **Detective88**, **Skullgal94**, and **Alyssa A** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Professional Pirate**

That night, at the island, Merida had been blindfolded and was being shoved by some pirates, as well as being manhandled and roughhoused. Nearby, on a rock, Ramon and the Adelies were playing some music.

Raul stopped playing his saxophone and said, "Hey, Ramon, I'm confused about what side we're on! Are we with the pirates or the pickpocket captain?"

"Oh, hey, Raul, just play the gig," Ramon said. "Never get involved in politics!"

"Politics, politics!" Lombardo said.

As the band continued playing, the pirates continued to shove, roughhouse, and manhandle Merida, as Long John said, "Merida, lass!"

Suddenly, Merida, although blindfolded, punched her captors and then turned to make a run for it, but she was grabbed again and then shoved over to Makunga and Nigel, who took hold of her arms to hold her in place, as someone reached up, undid her blindfold, and ripped it off. The person who had taken her blindfold off was none other than Long John Silver, who was dressed in captain's garb and grinned at her.

But Merida, who looked anything but happy to see him, was beyond furious and the first words out of her mouth were, as her face turned redder than her hair and steam blew out of her ears as a steam horn sound was heard, "You! You lying, murderous traitor! You foul, loathsome, little cockroach!"

"Watch it!" Carl the Cockroach Wizard said, looking insulted.

Long John wasn't at all fazed by her anger, as he said, "Easy, Merida. Tis all in good fun. Pleased I am to initiate you into our enterprising, um…company." Makunga and Nigel laughed, as did Long John before he said, "Which entitles you to all the benefits thereof!"

Merida's furious expression didn't change, as she snarled, "And what happens if I tell you I don't want any benefits?"

Long John stepped towards her, as he said, "This is a one-time special offer, Merida, lass. Say no, and I will be forced to, um, terminate our relationship."

He showed her a rope, which would obviously be used to hang her, but Merida still didn't seem fazed, as she said, "I'll never join you. You're nothing but murderous pirates."

"Pirates?" He screamed at her, and Merida flinched. Long John laughed and said, "Pirates. Oh, Merida. If that's what you're thinking, you're dead wrong."

He then began to sing, looking off into the distance, and Merida followed his gaze and looked puzzled when she saw nothing.

Long John Silver: _**When I was just a lad  
Looking for my true vocation  
My father said  
"Now, son, this choice  
Deserves deliberation.**_

_**Though you could be a doctor  
Or perhaps a financier  
My boy, why not consider  
A more challenging career?"**_

Pirates: _**Hey, ho, ho  
You'll cruise to foreign shore**_

"Sing it, lads!" Long John said. "Show her you've been practicing!"

Pirates: _**And you'll keep your mind and body sound  
By working out of doors**_

Long John: _**True friendship and adventure  
Are what we can't live without**_

Pirates: _**And when you're a professional pirate**_

Chula: _**That's what the job's about**_

"Upstage, lads!" Long John ordered. "This is my only number!"

Long John: _**Now take Sir Francis Drake  
The Spanish all despise him**_

The pirates turned away in disgust.

Long John: _**But to the British, he's a hero  
And they idolize him**_

The pirates bowed.

Long John: _**It's how you look at buccaneers  
That makes them bad or good  
And I see us as members of a noble brotherhood**_

Some of the pirates carried Long John, as they sang again.

Pirates: _**Hey, ho, ho**_

"Oh, I love it!" Long John said.

Pirates: _**We're honorable men**_

"Tis poetry in motion," Long John said.

Pirates: _**And before we lose our tempers  
We will always count to ten**_

Long John: _**On occasion, there may be  
Someone you have to execute**_

Pirates: _**And when you're a professional pirate**_

Bowler Hat Guy: _**You don't have to wear a suit**_

Everyone looked at him oddly and Bowler Hat Guy said, "What?"

Shen: _**I could have been a surgeon  
I like taking things apart**_

Chula: _**I could have been a lawer  
But I just had too much heart**_

Bowler Hat Guy: _**I could have been in politics  
Cause I've always been a big spender**_

Nigel: (in a Marlon Brando voice) _**And me  
I could have been a contender**_

Chula gave the readers an annoyed look.

Long John: _**Some say that pirates steal  
And should be feared and hated  
I say we're victims of bad press  
It's all exaggerated**_

_**We'd never stab you in the back**_

Suddenly, Jenner fell over with a knife in his back.

Long John: _**We'd never lie or cheat**_

While a pirate's back was turned, a pirate quickly stole some change from his pocket.

Long John: _**We're just about the nicest guys  
You'd ever want to meet**_

As the pirates began humming, Long John said, "Well, look at us, Merida! We're a festival of conviviality!"

Bowler Hat Guy laughed and said, "Congeniality."

"That's conviviality, stupid!" Chula said.

"That's what I said," Bowler Hat Guy said.

* * *

Back at the _Toonspaniola_, Ed said, "We're ready, o capitan!"

Flynn, Bender, and Fry were in a longboat, as Flynn said, "Good, you men guard the ship while I'm gone! We'll be back as soon as we get Merida!"

"Aye-aye, Captain," Ed said.

"Cast off, Mr. Pleakley," Flynn said. Pleakley let go of the rope and Fry began to row the boat to the island. Flynn then said to Fry and Bender, "Thanks for coming along, guys."

"Are you kidding?" Fry said. "Merida's family!"

"Yeah," Bender agreed.

* * *

Back on the island, Long John asked Merida, "Tell the truth, lass. Do you really think the captain and the squire are planning to share the treasure with the likes of us?" Merida angrily spat on his face. Long John wiped her spit off his face, as he said, "Can't hear you." Merida said nothing, but continued to glare viciously at him. "No?" He said, before he went on, as he walked around on his crutch, "And we being the rightful owners, Flint's own crew, who shed our blood getting it here!" He then said to her, "Join us, lass. Donate your compass to the treasure hunt and get a full share!"

Merida started to look a little hesitant, as the pirates began to sing again.

Pirates: _**Hey, ho, ho  
It's one for all for one  
And we'll share and share alike with you  
And love you like a daughter**_

_**We're gentlemen of fortune  
And that's what we're proud to be  
And when you're a professional pirate**_

Long John: _**You'll be honest, brave and free  
The soul of decency  
You'll be loyal and fair and on the square  
And most importantly**_

Long John and Pirates: _**When you're a professional pirate  
You're always in the best of company!**_

Suddenly, a cannon went off and Long John said, "Down!"

"There! You see?" Merida said with a smug look on her face. "That's Captain Rider coming to rescue me now!"

Long John smirked, as he said, "Don't get your hopes up, lassie. I've taken the liberty of hiding a few of my best men aboard. If a second round follows, it means they've taken over the _Toonspaniola_ and I'm the new captain."

"No!" Merida cried in horror, as a few of the pirates laughed evilly.

"Now then," Long John said, before he put a hand to his ear, and Merida desperately began praying that another round wouldn't go off.

To her dismay, it did, and the pirates began to cheer.

"No!" Merida cried again.

* * *

Back on the ship, Jumba, Pleakley, and Ed were tied to the mast.

"How unfortunate our firearms weren't loaded, Pleakley," Jumba said.

"I'll say," Ed said. "We might have shot somebody!"

Jumba gave him an annoyed look.

* * *

Back on the island, Long John cut Merida's bonds and said, "I'm the only friend you got in the world now, Merida."

"You're not my friend," Merida said, angrily. Even if all was lost, she still had some fight left in her.

"Let's dig up the treasure together, eh?" Long John said, but Merida continued to glare at him. "Shipmates, remember? We'll be needing your compass, though."

"No," Merida spat.

He held out his hand to her and said, "I'll be takin' it either way, Merida."

Merida hesitated, before she reluctantly pulled out her parents' compass and whispered, "Forgive me, Mum and Dad," as she unwound the string from it and handed it to Long John.

The pirates cheered and Long John said, "Come on then, lass. Let's not waste time."

With that, the pirates left to find the treasure with Merida in tow.


	14. Chapter 13: Rapunzel

Thanks to **Detective88**, **Skullgal94**, and **Alyssa A** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Rapunzel**

Meanwhile, on another part of the island, Flynn, Fry, and Bender were walking around.

"Well," Flynn said, "it's too dark to do anything now. We'll camp here and wait for first light."

Bender was trembling in fear and Fry said, "Hey, Bender, relax! Don't be so afraid!"

"I'm way beyond afraid now," Bender said. "Right now, I'm somewhere between bed-wetting and a near-death experience."

Flynn doused the lantern and said, "Good night, boys."

"Good night," Fry said, as Flynn settled down.

"Right," Bender said nervously.

"Good night, Bender," Fry said, before settling down.

"Yeah, sure," Bender said, as he continued to tremble.

Bender didn't notice a pair of eyes appear behind him, but he did hear some heavy breathing.

"Fry?" Bender said, nervously. "Is that you?" More eyes appeared in the darkness around him. "Boy, Fry, it sounds like you're coming down with a little cold there. I-I-I'm just gonna light a match, if you don't mind, here."

He lit up a match, revealing the eyes belonging to a brown bear wearing a green shirt and a green hat, a hen wearing a blue dress and a blue hood, a badger wearing monk's clothes, a rooster with a mandolin, a vixen wearing a pink dress and a pink hood, and their leader, a male fox wearing a green shirt and a green hat with a feather in it. Bender screamed, waking up Fry and Flynn, before the animals captured them.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, the pirates were on their quest to find the treasure, forcing Merida to read the directions to the treasure.

As they came to one part of the island, Bowler Hat Guy said, "Long John, look!"

There were three skeletons hanging from a tree and Long John said, "Blackbeard hung 'em up there after he gullied 'em to mark the trail to the treasure. Wicked sense of humor ol' Blackbeard had."

"I-It's a sign," Bowler Hat Guy said, nervously. "This is a cursed place!"

"Well, there's an informed opinion," Long John said, before he said to Merida, "Alright, Merida, lass, where to from here?"

"'On a heading of 179 degrees,'" Merida read from the map, "'walk 312 paces from where the dead men hang high.'"

After checking Merida's compass, Long John pointed in a direction and said, "That way!"

The pirates began to move on and Bowler Hat Guy said nervously, "We're gonna go? We're gonna—"

"Just come on!" Chula said in annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another part of the island, Flynn, Fry, and Bender were each tied up to separate stakes, as the male fox addressed them, "Greetings, outsiders. I am Robin Hood, High Priest of the Animals of Sherwood Forest! You have trespassed on our sacred island. You will now suffer the wrath of our queen, Boom Shakalaka."

"Terrific," Bender said sarcastically. "Captured by crazed wild animals and sacrificed hideously before a pagan altar."

"Are we lucky or what?" Fry said excitedly.

"Silence," Robin ordered them. "You have violated sacred island."

"Uh, excuse me," Flynn said. "I am Captain Rider. We mean no harm to your culture. We embrace all animals of different nationalities!"

"Silence!" Robin ordered them again, making Flynn, Fry, and Bender shudder. "Bring forth Boom Shakalaka."

"That can't be good," Fry said.

The bear, known as Little John, hit a gong. Soon the tiki masks and shadows began chanting, as well as the natives.

Tiki masks and Shadows: _**Boom shakalaka  
Boom shakalaka  
Boom shakalaka  
Boom shakalaka**_

Bender looked freaked out, while Fry joined in.

Tiki masks and Shadows: _**Boom shakalaka  
Boom shakalaka  
Boom shakalaka  
Boom shakalaka**_

_**Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka**_

Nearby, the robots were having dinner and watching the show.

"These tropical floor shows are so exotic," Fender said to his girlfriend, Loretta.

"Yeah, and the food is to die for," Loretta agreed.

As the natives continued chanting, an elephant came walking up, with elaborate covers covering up the queen.

_**Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka**_

_**Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka**_

_**Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka**_

Flynn, Fry, and Bender were suddenly set free and then brought to a set of stairs and were forced to kneel and bow down with the natives.

_**Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka  
Boomshakalakalaka**_

_**Boom shakalaka!**_

The coverings then moved aside, revealing the natives' queen. She had short brown hair in a pixie cut, green eyes, and wore a light purple dress.

"Hello, everyone," the girl said.

Flynn, Fry, and Bender looked up and Flynn gasped in shock. He knew her.

The girl didn't notice him, as she got down and said, "Pascal."

But then, she yelped, as she tripped over Pascal, her chameleon, and began tumbling down the stairs, as the natives, Flynn, Fry, and Bender watched, before she landed at the bottom.

She got up and said, "I'm okay!" before scolding Pascal, "Shame on you, Pascal. You ruined my entrance!"

The natives started chanting again, but the girl said, "No, no, don't. It's gone." She then turned to face the prisoners, while Flynn just continued to stare at her in shock. "Hello," the girl said, as Flynn slowly stood up. "I'm Rapunzel. Maroonee, temptress, and queen of this i-s" But then, Rapunzel finally noticed Flynn and gasped in shock. She and Flynn then walked towards each other. "Eugene?" She said in shock. "Is it really you?"

"Rapunzel," Flynn said.

But then, without warning, Rapunzel yelled, "Hi-yah!" as she smacked Flynn, who then screamed as he went flying through the air, until he hit the gong and fell over, making the robots cheer.

Little John helped Flynn up and said, "You okay, buddy? What happened there?"

"Uh, old girlfriend," Flynn explained, before he collapsed again.

"Tie them back in their stakes!" Rapunzel ordered the natives.

* * *

Back with the pirates, their quest was almost at an end, as Merida counted their steps while being led along, "306, 307, 308, 309, 310, 311." Soon they stopped in front of some vines covering the entrance, as Merida said, "312."

"What if Bowler Hat Guy is right?" asked Chula. "W-What if it is c-cursed?"

"I'll show you what I think of your curse," Long John replied, drawing his sword and hitting Chula in the process. He then began to slice at the vines, as he said, "You mewling, little, lily-livered, toffee-hearted, little wuss of an arachnid!"

Once the vines were cleared, they all entered the cave.

Merida examined the map and read, "'Treasure buried here,'" before lowering her map and looking at a bunch of treasure chests.

"We don't even have to dig up the treasure," Elmer Fudd said.

"C'mon, mates!" Chula said. "The treasure's ours!"

Merida and Long John watched as the pirates went down and opened the treasure chests…to find nothing.

"There's no treasure, Silver!" Chula said. "You brought us here for nothin'! And now we'll be tried for mutiny!"

"Yeah!" The pirates yelled angrily.

"I say," Shen said, "we should kill him!"

The pirates drew their swords, but Long John quickly drew his pistols and shouted to Merida, "Run, lass! Save yourself!"

Merida ran a few steps, but turned to him and asked in shock, "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I like you, girl," Long John told her. "I hope you didn't think I was lying about that."

"Well…" Merida said, glancing to the side.

The pirates began to attack and Long John yelled to her, "Run!"

Merida didn't need a second invite and ran away, as Long John fired his pistols at the pirates.


	15. Chapter 14: Escape

Thanks to **Detective88**, **Skullgal94**, **Alyssa A**, and **Wild Croconaw** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Merida, Fry, and Bender Escape**

Back at the village, Flynn, Fry, and Bender were tied back up to the stakes when Robin Hood, Friar Tuck, and Lady Kluck walked over to them.

"Take the captain away," Robin instructed Friar Tuck and Lady Kluck. "As for the other two, they stay here."

Friar Tuck and Lady Kluck untied Flynn and led him away, as Fry said, "Hey, wait a minute! Where are you taking him?"

Tuck, Kluck, and Flynn passed a short chef with brown eyes and a thin mustache named Skinner, humming a song and cooking.

"Hey," Bob the Tomato said, "how else were we gonna get him in here?"

"Yeah," Larry the Cucumber and Archibald the Asparagus agreed, until Skinner hit them with a meat mallet, saying, "Shut up!"

"Man, I really wish we were back at the Toonbow Inn eating table scraps," Bender said.

"We're about to become table scraps," Fry said.

"Well, this is terrible!" Bender said, suddenly free of the ropes. "This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me!" But then he noticed he was free and said, "Hey, I've been cut loose!"

A certain redhead appeared beside Fry and said, "Guess who!"

Fry and Bender yelped in surprise, before Fry saw it was Merida and said, "Oh, Merida, they've got Captain Rider!"

"I know," Merida said, freeing Fry. "Now, come on. We've got to get help."

"Oh, okay," Bender said, as they headed off. "Where will we go?"

* * *

Back with the pirates, Long John Silver was tied up, while Thelonious was sobbing over Dead Temutai.

"Dead Temutai's dead," Thelonious sobbed, as the other pirates looked on. He then yelled, "Long John shot him!"

"But Dead Temutai's always been dead," Nigel said. "That's why he's called Dead Temutai."

"Oh," Thelonious said, dropping Dead Temutai.

Chula shooed them away, saying, "Can we get on with this? Get outta here, will ya?" He then said to Bowler Hat Guy, "Bowler Hat Guy!"

"Yeah, yeah?" said Bowler Hat Guy.

"Give it to him," Chula said.

"But, uh, it's not his birthday," Bowler Hat Guy said.

Chula smacked him and said, "No, no, no, you idiot! The paper!"

"Oh, I knew that," Bowler Hat Guy said, before Chula face palmed and Bowler Hat Guy walked over to Long John and handed him a piece of paper, saying, "This is for you."

Long John took it and saw a familiar spot on the piece of paper and said, "The Black Spot."

"Yeah," all the pirates said.

"You dare to give me the Black Spot?" Long John said.

"He told me to," Bowler Hat Guy said.

"Shut up," Chula said, smacking him.

"And it's drawn on a page from the Bible," Long John noted. "You tore a page from the Holy Scriptures to make a pirate's death sentence?"

"Uh, yes," Shen said.

"Oh, the red hot gates of Hell are creeping open," Long John said, making the pirates shudder in fear. "Satan is heating his pokers for you, you blasphemous heathens! Fall down on your knees!" The pirates did just that. "And beg for deliverance from damnation!"

The pirates began begging for forgiveness, yelling, "Please forgive us!"

"Very good," Long John said with a deadpan look on his face. "You're forgiven."

"Oh, thank you!" The pirates cried.

"Now, untie me!" Long John ordered and the pirates did so. "And let's go find the treasure!"

Bowler Hat Guy happily hugged him, beginning to grovel, as he said, "Oh, you are a good man. You are a kind man. A handsome man."

"Precious," Chula said, feeding him some more compliments to give to Long John.

"You're precious and—" Bowler Hat Guy paused, before Chula told him, "Beautiful."

"And he's beautiful," Bowler Hat Guy added.

* * *

Meanwhile, dawn was approaching as Bender, Fry, and Merida arrived on the beach, running towards a boat, as Fry said, "Here's the boat!" But then he said, "Oh no!" when he saw the boat was speared and was basically useless.

"Well, that won't help us," Merida said. "Alright, boys. We've got no other choice but to swim to the ship."

"Uh, hello," Bender said. "Earth to Merida! Swimming to a ship that's full of killer pirates to save the captain is not a good plan! That, and I'll rust."

Suddenly, Merida looked surprised and pointed out onto the ocean, as she said, "Look!"

A longboat was arriving at the island and in it was none other than Mr. Arrow, alive and kicking.

"Yes," Mr. Arrow said, "the gunwale and keel are certainly safe."

"It's Mr. Arrow!" Merida said, before, she, Bender, and Fry began waving their arms, yelling, "Hey, over here!"

"Ah, boys, Merida," Arrow said, "come join me aboard this exceptionally safe little boat." As Merida, Bender, and Fry began to get on the boat, Arrow added, "Oh, and by the way, that Silver fellow may not be trustworthy."

"Oh, and now he tells us," Bender said sarcastically.


	16. Chapter 15: Flynn and Rapunzel Captured

Thanks to **Skullgal94**, **Detective88**, and **Guest** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Flynn and Rapunzel Captured**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the jungle away from the village, Flynn and Rapunzel were talking to each other, as a group of robots passed by.

"And here's a photo opportunity you will not want to miss," the tour guide said. "The actual jungle location for the movie, _Nausicaa of the Spirits' Treasure Island._" The group then moved on, as the tour guide said, "Keep up, people."

"Of all the backwater, no-class piles of sand in the ocean, you just had to end up on mine," Rapunzel was saying angrily to Flynn.

"Rapunzel, I just want you to know that I'm sorry," Flynn said.

"Sorry?" Rapunzel said. "Oh no, sorry doesn't cut it. You left me standing at the altar!"

"Hey, I was heading on a ship to Zanzibar," Flynn said. "I got cold feet!"

"That doesn't excuse it," Rapunzel said angrily. "My parents came all the way from Corona, I was wearing my mother's white lace dress, and the cake had buttercream frosting!"

Rapunzel turned away and Flynn tried to comfort her, as he said, "Hey, Rapunzel, fate brought us together again." But then he said, "Well, actually, buried treasure and pirates brought us together—"

"Don't start on me about pirates," Rapunzel said. "After you jilted me, I took up with someone called Edward Teach or Blackbeard or something like that. The man was practically codependent!"

"Wait, wait, you and Blackbeard?" Flynn said in disbelief.

"Well, he was a pirate, I was a lady, you know the story," she said. "Eugene? He marooned me. Me! Do you wanna know what it was like after you jilted me? Do you even know how what it was like after you jilted me?" She then yelled, "IT WAS AWFUL!" as she pounded the table they were sitting at, sending Flynn flying. "IT HAUNTED ME NIGHT AND DAY!" She went on, as she kicked the table, causing it to flip end over end in the air, before it landed on the ground, half-smashed, and she began jumping up and down on the table, destroying it even more, as she said, "I WOKE UP AT NIGHT, SCREAMING!"

Once she had finished jumping up and down on it, she then began kicking pieces of it away, as she said, "I COULDN'T EAT! I COULDN'T SLEEP!" She then began stomping on it, as she said, "I WANTED TO SMASH THINGS!" She then added, "I HATED MYSELF AND THE WORLD EVERYBODY IN IT!" She then knelt on the ground and began crying again, as Flynn, who had recovered, stared sadly at her.

"Oh, Rapunzel," Flynn said, "this is all my fault. What have I done to you?"

But then, he and Rapunzel heard several voices say, "Mushy-mushy," "Kissy-kissy," and "Oh, lovey-dovey!"

They turned and saw a certain one-legged pirate laughing evilly along with the other pirates.

"Bravo, Cap'n," Long John said, before he hobbled towards Flynn and Rapunzel, as Flynn immediately took a protective stance in front of her. "Touchin' reunion, Rapunzel. This seems to be your day for renewing old…acquaintances."

"Oh, well, hello, Long John," Rapunzel said in a flirty tone.

"You're kidding me," Flynn said. "Him too?"

"Well, if you'd married me," Rapunzel said.

"Tell me what that has to do with this!" Flynn said.

"I'm a girl," Rapunzel said. "I need commitment!"

"Commitment?"

"Hey, you knew that about me when you—"

Long John pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Rapunzel, as he said, "Now, I'm not gonna be really patient about this, Rapunzel. Where is the treasure?"

Rapunzel spotted the Animals of Sherwood Forest appear above the pirates, before she said with a smirk, "I don't think I'll tell you."

Long John chuckled, as he said, "Oh, don't play games with me, lass." He turned the safety off, as he said, "I tell you, I'm not a patient man."

Suddenly, a spear was flung down in front of Long John.

"Stop!" Robin Hood said. "Give up now, pirates, or die!" Long John replied by firing his pistol, causing Robin's hat to fly off his head. "Oh, we see you have guns," Robin said, before he and the animals glanced at each other and then left with Robin telling Rapunzel, "You're on your own."

Rapunzel groaned and said, "Oh brother."

"Now, Rapunzel," Long John said.

"What?" Rapunzel said.

"Where is the treasure?" He asked.

"There is no treasure," Rapunzel said. "I-It was all a clever ruse!"

"Oh?" said Long John. "Then where'd you get that gold necklace you're wearing? The one made of Spanish doubloons?"

Flynn turned and saw her necklace was indeed made of gold doubloons.

"Um," Rapunzel said. "Shopping Channel?"

Long John wasn't buying it, as he laughed and the other pirates laughed with him, before he grabbed Flynn, making Rapunzel cry, "No!"


	17. Chapter 16: Love Led Us Here

Thanks to **WildCroconaw**, **Casssiepanda**, **Skullgal94**, and **Detective88** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Love Led Us Here**

Back on the _Toonspaniola_, the pirates were still guarding the ship, unaware that Merida, Mr. Arrow, Fry, and Bender had arrived. Merida quickly shushed the three, before climbing in through a porthole.

"Blitznak," Jumba said, struggling to get free of the bonds while Ed yelled at his imaginary friend in a panic, "Make yourself useful. Try and save us. **DO SOMETHING!**"

Merida appeared beside the captives and covered Ed's mouth, as she whispered, "Shh!"

"Ah, Mistress Merida," Jumba said, as Merida sliced at their bonds with her knife, "you've come to be rescuing us!"

"I should've let her live in my finger," Ed said.

* * *

About a moment later, Merida peeked up onto the main deck, before ducking back down and going down the stairs to Jumba, Pleakley, and the others.

"We are being ready, Mistress Merida," Jumba said.

"You're certain this will work, Doctor Jumba?" asked Merida.

"Oh yes," Jumba said. "My research on pirates has revealed that they're very superstitious."

* * *

About a moment later, Mr. Arrow, pretending to look like a ghoul with seaweed draped over him and his rocky skin a pale color, rose onto the main deck saying, "Boogie, boogie, boogie!" The pirates looked scared out of their wits, as Arrow said, "I am the ghost of Samuel Arrow." There was a pause before he turned and said, "Boogie!"

The pirates screamed and immediately jumped overboard. Once they were all gone, Bender and Fry came up onto the deck, laughing hysterically, followed by Merida, Ed, Jumba, and Pleakley.

"Come on," Merida said. "We've got to save the captain!"

"Great job, Mr. Arrow!" The others congratulated Mr. Arrow, as he removed his disguise.

"So, what do we do next?" asked Fry. "What do we do now? Merida?"

"Weigh anchor?" Merida said.

"Weigh anchor!" Mr. Arrow bellowed.

"Okay," Bender said, as he and Fry hurried off to do as they were told.

Merida started to get a little more confident, as she said, "Set the sails!"

"Set the sails!" Mr. Arrow echoed.

He, Jumba, and Pleakley walked off, and Merida said, "And you, Squire Ed."

"Uh, n-n-now, Merida, I-I-I," Ed said.

"You take the helm," Merida told him.

Ed looked surprised, before he said to his finger, "Step aside, Russell! I'll be taking the helm!"

As Fry and Bender began turning the wheel to lift the anchor, Fry said, "Hurry up, Bender!"

Bender was hanging from the wheel, as he said, "I'm going as fast as I can, you moron!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Flynn was hanging upside down by a rope from a tree, courtesy of Long John Silver and the other pirates as Rapunzel looked on in horror.

"Eugene, no!" Rapunzel cried in concern. "Eugene!" She turned and glared at Long John, as she said, "You can't hurt the man I love!"

"Don't tell them anything, Rapunzel," Flynn yelled. "He'll only kill you too! Don't listen to him!"

"Now," Long John said, as Rapunzel turned back to him, "for the last time, Rapunzel, where's the bloody treasure?"

"Yeah!" All the pirates yelled.

When Rapunzel remained silent, Long John lifted his sword with a yell, intending to slice through the rope and send Flynn to his demise, but Rapunzel cried, "No, don't! I'll talk! The treasure's at my place. North trail, split-level hut with various paintings on them. You can't miss it. Now free him at once, you monster!" Long John replied by kissing her, making her gag in disgust and spit the taste, as he and the pirates laughed.

* * *

A moment later found Rapunzel also tied upside down from a tree beside Flynn. A burning bowl of oil was currently burning the ropes.

"Suddenly, I'm starting to see a pattern in the men I date," Rapunzel said to Flynn.

"Yeah, well," Flynn said, "the past is behind us and the future is below us." Rapunzel started to cry, but Flynn said, "Hey, it's okay, Rapunzel. We're together again."

"Yes," Rapunzel said, "despite it all, we have each other."

She continued crying and Flynn said, "Don't cry for me, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel stopped crying and looked at him in confusion, as she said, "Come again?"

Flynn then began to sing.

Flynn: _**Was I dumb or was I blind  
Or did my heart just lose its mind?  
Why'd I go and throw  
Our perfect dream away?**_

Rapunzel joined in.

Rapunzel: _**Looking back  
I'll never know  
How I ever let you go**_

_**But destiny could see we deserved  
To have another day**_

Flynn and Rapunzel: _**Love led us here  
Right back to where we belong**_

* * *

Meanwhile, the pirates opened the door to Rapunzel's hut to discover the treasure.

Flynn and Rapunzel: _**We followed a star  
And here we are  
Now, heaven seems so near  
Love led us here**_

The pirates began cheering and throwing the treasure around, while back at the cliff, the flame started to burn the rope through.

Flynn: _**Now I know that life  
Can take you by surprise  
And sweep you off your feet**_

Rapunzel: _**Did this happen to us**_

Flynn and Rapunzel: _**Or are we just dreaming?**_

The pirates continued celebrating.

Flynn and Rapunzel: _**Love led us here  
Right back to where we belong  
We followed a star and here we are  
Now heaven seems so near**_

The flames began to burn through the ropes holding Rapunzel.

Flynn and Rapunzel: _**Love led us here**_

Flynn: (holds his hand out to Rapunzel) _**So, take my hand**_

Rapunzel: (takes it) _**And have no fear**_

Flynn and Rapunzel: _**We'll be alright  
Love led us  
Here**_

Suddenly, the flame burned completely through the ropes holding Rapunzel, who screamed as she began to fall, but Flynn quickly caught her by her ankles.

"Eugene, you saved me," Rapunzel said happily.

"Help," Flynn whimpered, struggling to keep his grip on Rapunzel and knowing his ropes were next.


	18. Chapter 17: Merida to the Rescue

Thanks to **Skullgal94**, **Detective88**, and **WildCroconaw** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Merida to the Rescue**

Meanwhile, the pirates were coming back to the beach with the treasure in tow as Long John said, "Come on, men! It's back to Blighty now, lads!"

"The treasure's all ours," Chula laughed.

Their joy was cut short when they saw the _Toonspaniola_ sail around the corner towards the island.

"Long John! Long John! Look! The ship!" Chula said.

"What are they doing?" asked Mojo Jojo.

"There's no one on board," Ratigan said.

Long John took out his spyglass and peered through it. Sure enough, there seemed to be no one on board.

"It's coming straight for us!" Chula yelled.

Bowler Hat Guy looked scared, as he said, "I-I-It's the ghost of Captain Blackbeard!"

"He's going to kill us all," Shen yelled.

With that, all the pirates, except for Long John, screamed and promptly fled.

"Come back, you cowards!" Long John yelled, before he turned back to look at the ship. He knew only one person who could be doing this. "Merida," he said.

* * *

Back on the ship, said girl, Fry, and Bender were looking for Flynn.

"Hey, there's the captain," Fry yelled, pointing at the cliff where Flynn was holding onto Rapunzel. "And he's got a girl with him!"

"Oh no," Bender said, while Merida pulled out a spyglass and looked through it at the cliff where Flynn and Rapunzel were.

"Head for those cliffs," Merida called to Mr. Arrow.

"Head for the cliffs, Squire," Arrow ordered Ed.

"Yes, sir," Ed said, before he began steering the ship to the cliffs.

As they sailed towards the cliff, Jumba said, "Pleakley, I think we'll be needing a net. Come on."

Jumba and Pleakley hurried off to find a net.

* * *

Back on the island, Long John hobbled over to the pirates, yelling, "Get back over there, you yellow-bellied bilge rats! I'm not losing that treasure now! Get out!"

* * *

Back on the ship, Arrow and Pleakley got the net ready, as Jumba said, "Lowering the net now!"

"That's it, keep going," Fry said, as Bender and Merida helped lower the net. "You're good, you're good, you're good!"

"Hang on, Captain Rider!" Merida called. As the ship began to position the net underneath Flynn and Rapunzel, Merida said, "Alright, easy, Ed!"

The rope was starting to break and Rapunzel seemed to realize this was the end for both her and Flynn, before she said, "This is it! Good-bye, Eugene!"

The flame burned through the rope and Rapunzel and Flynn screamed, as they fell.

"We got 'em," Merida yelled.

Fry and Bender cheered and Jumba said, "Yes!"

However, Flynn and Rapunzel fell to the front of the ship, much to the others' horror.

"Oh no," Bender said, before he and Fry hurried to the front of the ship, expecting to see Flynn and Rapunzel's bloody corpses. However to their surprise, they found Iago and Zazu had caught Flynn and Rapunzel.

"Iago, you fool!" Zazu said. "We're heroes! We saved the two lovers!"

"Well, it was too late to save the story," Iago said, before he and Zazu laughed.

"Welcome aboard, Captain Rider!" Merida said, saluting Flynn.

"And welcome to your lady friend," Arrow added.

Suddenly, Fry and Bender yelled, "Look out!"

The ship was sailing directly towards the island. The pirates panicked and ran away, before the ship touched the sand and Flynn and Rapunzel were sent flying onto the island, while Merida, Jumba, Pleakley, Arrow, Fry, and Bender fell over.

Flynn and Rapunzel got up.

"The captain must have his sword," Arrow said, holding two swords in one hand, before he swung off the ship to land on the island.

After grabbing her bow and arrows for good measure with her sword, Merida followed Arrow with a yell. A pirate dived out of the way, as Merida landed.

She began swordfighting a group of pirates, stopping occasionally to shoot an arrow to dispatch a pirate.

"Captain!" Arrow yelled, as he hurried over to Flynn, who was busy trying to defend Rapunzel from Mojo Jojo.

Long John, who was standing on the sidelines, doing nothing, said, "Fight, you idiots!"

After fighting with a pirate, Arrow yelled, "Captain," and tossed him a sword, which Flynn caught and struck Mojo on the head with it, while Rapunzel hit Mojo on the side of the head with a frying pan.

"Alright," Rapunzel said, angrily. "No mercy this time!" She ran over to Jack Spicer and said, "No pirate ever maroons me and gets away with it!" She knocked the treasure out of his hands with her frying pan and then hit him in the stomach with it.

Makunga tried to attack her, but Rapunzel hit him with her frying pan again and again.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Flynn and Arrow fought against the pirates, Flynn said, "Nice to see you alive, Mr. Arrow!"

"Thank you, Captain," Arrow said.

"Geronimo!" Fry yelled, as he swung onto the island.

"Arapaho!" Bender shouted, as he followed.

"Navajo!" Ed yelled and added, "Pocahontas!" But then, Ed said, "What am I gonna do?"

"Come on!" Jack Spicer yelled.

"Yeah, come on, you!" Bowler Hat Guy said.

Merida hit Bowler Hat Guy with her sword, causing him to hit Jack.

"Sorry," Bowler Hat Guy apologized, before he began fighting Merida.

Humpty Dumpty (Puss in Boots) confronted Fry, saying, "En garde!"

"Mi casa es su casa," Fry answered.

"I'll make cheese out of you," Humpty said. "Come on!"

Fry exclaimed something in Japanese, before he pulled out two starfish from his pants, as he said, "Hi-yee, De Soto!" He flung the starfish at Humpty, pinning him by his arms to the ship, as he yelled, "Hi-ya!" Fry then flung two more starfish, pinning him by the legs, as he said, "Cucaracha!" Fry chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merida fought against Jack Spicer, as Long John said, "Come on, Jack. She's just a kid!"

Jack turned and said, "Hey, you wanna fight her, be my guest. I'm not hurting a girl."

That gave Merida enough time to relieve him of his sword and shoot an arrow into his butt, before fighting Bowler Hat Guy. When Jack tried to attack her again, Merida bent over, causing him to trip, before she aimed an arrow at Bowler Hat Guy.

"Okay, okay," Bowler Hat Guy said. "I give, I give! Uncle, Uncle!" Then he said, "I'm dead," and fell over.

Merida rolled her eyes before she ran over to help Fry.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed was fighting against Bowser, as he said, "Russell, help me!" He covered his eyes with one hand, as Bowser struck, and Ed's finger, where Russell supposedly lived, began fighting Bowser.

* * *

Back in the ship, Jumba and Pleakley readied a cannon and fired it, causing it to hit a tree, which knocked out Bowser.

"Wonderful!" Jumba said.

Ed stopped and looked on in surprise, before he said to his finger, "Russell, that was some amazing swordplay!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Flynn and Arrow fought against Elmer and Capitan Du Bois, before Roboto rolled over with a log.

"Watch out, Mr. Arrow!" Flynn yelled.

But then, to their surprise, Roboto hit Elmer and Du Bois with the log.

"Wow, thanks, Roboto," Flynn said. "But, aren't you supposed to be fighting against us?"

"Are you kidding?" Roboto said. "Roboto love you guys!"

Roboto went off and Flynn and Arrow looked at each other, before shrugging. Arrow looked around.

Suddenly, Chula swung over, yelling, "Cowabunga!" Arrow stepped out of the way, causing Chula to hit the tree. A dazed Chula got up, saying, "Come on, fight! Where are you?"

Arrow then backhanded him into the tree, knocking him out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rapunzel whacked Temutai with her frying pan again and again, before kissing him, causing him to fall over.

"And you!" Rapunzel said, turning to Long John, who immediately drew a pistol, and Rapunzel looked scared.

Flynn was standing on top of a rock, as he said, "Silver!" Rapunzel and Long John turned to him, as Flynn struck a heroic pose, before he jumped off, flipping in the air, before he landed and knocked the pistol out of Long John's hand. Flynn began swinging his sword around, as he said, "How about you pick on someone your own size?"

Long John laughed and drew his sword. They both fought for a few seconds before Flynn cut the buttons off of Long John's coat, much to the pirate's surprise. Flynn laughed and Rapunzel cheered, before Long John swung at him again and Flynn blocked, before slicing his coat, surprising the pirate again. Flynn swung his sword some more, before slicing off the top of Long John's hat.

Flynn swung his sword around with a smirk, as he said, "Ha-ha, how do you like that, Silver?" Long John just looked like he couldn't believe what was happening to him right now, as Flynn added with a smirk, "You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!"

Nearby, the robots were watching as Piper, Cappy, Loretta, and EVE began waving pom-poms, saying, "Flynn, Flynn, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can! Yay!"

Flynn continued waving his sword, before Long John said, "Excuse me."

"What?" Flynn said, before he accidentally let go of his sword and it went flying. The robots ducked and the sword landed above Humpty's head. Arrow face palmed, just as Chula got up, only to get backhanded again. "Uh," Flynn said nervously, realizing he was screwed. "How about two out of three?"

Long John chuckled evilly, before pointing his sword at Flynn's neck, making Flynn raise his arms in surrender.

"Come on, can't we just talk this over?" Flynn said. "Heart to heart? I mean, violence really doesn't solve anything."

"Really?" Long John said. "Allow me to disagree, Cap'n."

Flynn gulped nervously, until Merida appeared beside him, aiming an arrow at Long John, who looked at her in shock, as she said, "Kill Captain Rider and you'll have to kill me."

All the good guys began to gather around, pointing their swords at Long John, as Fry said, "Kill Merida and you'll have to kill me."

"Kill Fry and you'll have to kill me," Ed agreed.

"Kill Squire Ed and Russell and you'll have to…negotiate strenuously," Bender said.

Long John attempted to leave the other way, but was blocked off by Rapunzel and the Animals of Sherwood Forest, as Rapunzel pointed her frying pan at him and said, "Going somewhere, Johnny boy?"

Long John turned to Merida and said, "Well, Miss Merida, it seems your little family has come together against me."

He handed his sword to Merida, who took it.

* * *

Later, all the pirates, including Long John, were locked up in the brig, as Jack Spicer said, "We're doomed!"

"Well, I, for one, feel better about myself," Bowler Hat Guy said. Everyone looked at him, wondering what he meant, as he said, "Yeah, a-and I believe that I have learned a valuable lesson!"

"Why you!" Shen said angrily, before he and the pirates began beating up Bowler Hat Guy.

In another cell, Long John sat with his hands in his pockets, before he pulled out the keys he had taken earlier, before he grinned evilly.


	19. Chapter 18: Epilogue

Thanks to **Skullgal94** and **WildCroconaw** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Epilogue**

That night, Merida was fast asleep on the main deck with Bender and Fry when she heard a sound that woke her up. Puzzled, she made her way down the stairs, carrying her bow and arrows.

She peeked through the rigging and said in shock, "Silver!" when she saw the pirate loading two treasure chests into a boat. She walked over so she could see him better.

"I suppose you'll be blowing the whistle on me now, won't you, Merida?" Long John said.

"Maybe I will," Merida said. "After all, you have to return to Bristol to stand trial."

Long John laughed and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, Merida." He took out his pistol and aimed it at her, as he said, "I got a terrible fear of hanging." Merida started to lift the whistle to her lips, as Long John asked her, "We're shipmates, aren't we, Merida? A gentleman and lady of fortune together? Give us one more chance?" Merida wasn't buying it, as she put her lips on the whistle and Long John turned the safety off on his pistol. Both glared at each other, silently daring each other to make their move. Long John lowered his pistol and said, "Oh, hell, Merida." Merida lowered the whistle, as he said, "I could never harm you. You're honest, brave, and true. You didn't learn that from me."

"I learned it from my friends, Mr. Silver," Merida said solemnly. "Now, take your oars and row away." Her face hardened as she added, "And believe me when I say this. If I ever see you again, I won't even hesitate to shoot an arrow through your skull."

Long John looked deeply hurt by Merida's threat, before he began to row away, but then stopped and took out something, as he said, "Oh, Merida!" He tossed something to her and Merida caught it, before she cupped her hands to discover it was her parents' compass. She looked up at Long John, as he rowed away and said, "Tis a shame, really. We'd have made a great team, Merida!"

Merida shut her eyes sadly.

"Well done, Merida."

Merida turned and saw that Flynn had appeared beside her and Fry and Bender followed, as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "You did the right thing. Your parents would be proud."

Merida nodded, before Arrow walked up and said, "Captain Rider, I'm afraid I have bad news. One of the jolly boats is missing, and I have a very bad feeling that it was not entirely safe."

At this, Merida, Fry, Bender, and Flynn looked out into the distance.

* * *

The next morning found Long John's boat leaking as he tried to bail the water out of his boat, but the boat began to sink, leaving Long John no choice but to swim back to Treasure Island.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ship, Little John, Lady Kluck, and Friar Tuck were having fun taking turns spinning the helm with Ed clinging to it and saying, "Stop, this is not funny!"

Rapunzel and Flynn were sitting nearby, as Rapunzel held Pascal and said, "Pascal, meet Eugene."

"Ready to sail, sir," Arrow told Flynn.

Flynn nodded, before he turned and said, "Where to, Captain Merida?"

Merida smiled and ran over to the side, as she said, "To wherever the wind may take us!"

Fry and Bender joined her, as Fry said, "Off to Zanzibar to meet the Zanzibarbarians!"

"Aw, give me a break," Bender groaned. "Here they go again."

He then laughed with Fry.

As the Adelies began performing a steel band version of 'Sailing for Adventure,' the heroes and the natives danced as the _Toonspaniola _sailed off into the distance to home or wherever they were going.

Meanwhile, some of the robots were swimming in the ocean wearing rustproof suits, finding some of the treasure that Long John had left, tying it to a hook and bringing it up to the ship.

THE END

(Caribbean music)

Chorus: _**Love power  
Love power  
Love power  
A little love power  
Stronger than the hurricane  
And softer than the summer rain**_

_**Love power  
What kind of power  
A little love power  
It can lift you up  
It lift you up when you feel low  
And make your life bright as the rainbow  
Whoa-oh**_

_**There ain't no sun in the morning sky  
Whoa oh-oh-oh-oh  
Breeze ain't blowin' and the bird don't fly  
Whoa oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Then someone kind reaches out a hand  
And smiles a warm sweet smile  
Then your heart come to understand  
What make the world spin  
Where do magic begin  
Someone to believe in  
Feel so good when everybody feels**_

_**Love power  
There's no higher power  
A little love power  
Nothing in the world  
Stronger than the hurricane  
And softer than the summer rain**_

_**Oh, love power  
Everybody feel it  
A little love power  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Lift you up when you get low  
And make your life bright as the rainbow  
Whoa-oh**_

_**So many people they feel so bad  
Whoa oh-oh-oh-oh  
Yeah, they make the money  
But they still so sad  
Whoa oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Nobody told them that it ain't that stuff  
That make a life worthwhile  
'Cause even if you got enough  
You got less than nothing  
Till you know for certain  
Enough to put your faith in  
It feels so good when everybody feel**_

_**Love power  
People, can you feel it  
A little love power  
Lift you up when you get low  
And make your life bright as the rainbow  
Let me tell you now**_

_**Whoa-oh  
Feel the inspiration  
Hey  
Don't it feel like heaven  
It make the soul and the spirit strong  
When everybody come and every single one  
They hear the song now**_

_**Oh, love power  
A little love power  
Stronger than the hurricane  
And softer than the summer rain  
Can you feel it, oh**_

_**Love power  
What kind of power  
A little love power  
It can lift you up  
It lift you up when you feel low  
And make your life bright as the rainbow**_

_**One love  
Lift you up when you get low  
And make your life bright as the rainbow**_

Back on the island, Long John was eating a banana, as a tiki mask said, "So, Johnny. May I call you Johnny?" Long John didn't answer, as the tiki mask continued, "Stop me if you heard this one. Why does the ocean roar?" Once again, Long John didn't answer. "Give up?" The tiki mask asked. "You would too if you had crabs on your bottom and oysters in your bed!" He laughed at his own joke, but Long John didn't laugh, before the tiki mask said, "Get it? Oysters? Bed? Ooh, I love that one! I'm tellin' ya, I got a million more just like that."

Long John sighed, thinking, _Spare me._

_**Was I dumb or was I blind  
Or did my heart just lose its mind  
Why'd I go and throw  
Our perfect dream away?**_

_**Looking back, I'll never know  
How I ever let you go  
But destiny could see we deserve  
To have another day**_

_**Love led us here  
Right back to where we belong  
We followed a star and here we are  
Now heaven seems so near  
Love led us here**_

_**Ooh**_

_**I confess, it's sad but true  
Sad but true  
I lost myself when I lost you  
But I held your memory  
Through each lonely night**_

_**Oh, let's forget what's gone before  
What's gone  
Now we both know so much more  
So much more  
And we've been given another chance  
To make it work out right  
Make it work**_

_**Love led us here  
Right back to where we belong  
We followed a star and here we are  
Now heaven seems so near  
Love led us here**_

_**Now I know that life  
Can take you by surprise  
And sweep you off your feet**_

_**Did this happen to us?  
Or are we just dreamin'  
Dreamin'**_

_**We followed a star and here we are  
Now heaven seems so near  
Love led us here**_

_**So take my hand  
And have no fear  
We'll be alright  
Love led us  
Here**_


End file.
